Memories of love
by KrystalFlare
Summary: Everyone knows that Aizen was always a bit like a mad scientist. But no one would even dare to think that he would do such an experiment on one of his beloved Espada... not even Ulquiorra himself. Will it work... or will it all be in vain? Ulquiorra/OC - ON HIATUS! (for now)
1. Dreams of Emptiness

Well, here I am with a new story, after all this time. I've been working on a Byakuya/OC one as well, but decided to do Ulquiorra first xD

Anyway, enjoy. Also, the text written_** like this **_represents quotes from the _Bleach_ special edition, _Ulquiorra: Unmasked_. If you haven't read it yet, then get to it. It's just A-W-E-S-O-M-E! :D

Also, before I forget... every _Bleach_ character belongs to Kubo-san.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Dreams of emptiness<strong>

_**I was born at the bottom of a pit... where no light shone...**_

The first thing I remember seeing is darkness. Darkness, and in that darkness shadows creeping about and around me. In front of me... behind me... above me... anywhere... everywhere. Everything around me was black as the darkest night. Black as the murky sediments from which I had spawned. Yet I was not black... _**I had a white form...**_ unlike all my comrades.

The first thing I remember feeling is nothing... I felt nothing. Not the soil beneath my hands... not the air around me... nothing. And then... pain... excruciating pain wreaking havoc throughout my body. Awful... agonizing... unbearable... I raised my hands to my forehead, but I felt no touch. The pain soon subsided, or perhaps my body merely grew used to it. And left in its place, there was nothing...

The first thing I remember tasting is nothing... not the meat my comrades were feeding upon... no water... nothing. I raised my hand to my mouth... but I had no mouth. The hard bone-like armor covering my head was encasing my entire body aside from my eyes, my wings and tail and the lower part of my hair.

The first thing I remember hearing is nothing. Then... faint scratching... the clattering of claws against soil and rocks. Everywhere around me... growling... humming... crashing... my eyes grew used to the darkness and I watched my comrades moving around, eagerly devouring something. And then there was nothing...

I raised my hands to my eyes and came across two flaws in the smooth armor that covered my face. Two narrow fractures along my cheeks... like streams of tears. And I felt like crying... the ache in my chest was unbearable... and I longed to weep... and sob... and wail... and howl... yet my eyes were dry as the desert. It was as though the darkness that had spawned me had forgotten to finish the draft that was my body. I had no mouth... no ears... no nose...

_**There was nothing to me, but my eyes...**_

I waited there, in the exact place where I had crawled out from amidst the sediments... I waited for what seemed like ages upon ages. Until, at length, my comrades turned their attention to me. They gazed at me for a long time, studying my every feature of the few that I had to show. They watched... and watched... and watched... until I felt my muscles numb from tension. For I was ready to defend myself, should they decide to attack.

"Look at that new one!"

"He's different..."

"He's all white."

I listened to their awed comments, until they finally turned to a mocking tone. Whereas they had admired me at first, now they were laughing.

"Poor guy, he's got no mouth."

"No ears either..."

"Even his wings are useless; they're too low, he'll never be able to use them."

At long last, upon seeing that I did not react to their remarks, they grew angry.

"Look at him, ignoring us like that when he's nothing but a newborn."

"I say we teach him a lesson."

"I say we eat him!"

Within mere moments they swarmed on me, like enraged beasts. My keen reflexes made up for my lack of experience... and at the end of an excruciating struggle, I came out alive. I was now the only abomination alive at the bottom of that pit... my comrades laid dead around me... my hands dripping of their blood. And then there was nothing...

I stood there amidst my comrades' corpses for a while, until they all decayed into the sediments from which they had come... I felt no remorse or pain over their diminishment. Had they not attacked me, I would have let them live; I had no quarrel with them. And as I stood there, allowing my body to absorb their reiatsu, I raised my gaze above for the first time since my birth. But I saw nothing... nothing aside from darkness...

Ultimately I gained a grasp upon my courage and began walking. For it had not been bravery that had urged me to fight... but merely fear of death. Thus I learned my first lesson... fear can become one of the greatest motivations. In my walk I soon came across the walls of the pit... if there were walls there, it meant there had to be a way out. I reached to the soil before me and grasped at it with my claws... it did not give in, which only further urged me onward.

I fell back on the ground countless times. I slipped... and collapsed... and tumbled... until my entire body was aching. But still I tried again... and again... and again... the sediments were treacherous, hard like rock at first then fluid as the sands. It was as though the soil itself did not want me to leave that place. Was that truly my curse? To be born and to die in that pit?

And just when I had all but given up on hope, I made it to the edge. All around, nothing but trees... an endless sea of dead trees. There was nothing above me aside from the darkness I already knew so well. Yet my instincts told me there was something up there... before I could ponder on that for long, I was already climbing. The tree I had chosen was faithful to its unspoken promise, for the bark did not change its appearance to deceive me.

I climbed without rest... my body was angry at my ongoing struggle, but I paid no attention to it. My gaze was fixed upon the invisible peak of the branches, my will urging me to continue. At long last I reached my goal and raised my hand only to encounter solid rock above me. My last hope shattered like sand in the breeze... all my struggle had been in vain, for I was still buried underneath the soil.

For countless days I wandered that forest, my last shred of hope gone... like my heart. I encountered many Hollows in my way, as I later found out we were called. It was not long before I understood my second lesson... in our world only the strong survive. The weak have no place amongst us; they are merely expandable trash destined to be consumed by us. So I went on... consuming... growing stronger...

Until one day I came across a group of Hollows I had met before. During our first meeting I had barely escaped with my life after wounding one of them. Thus, upon seeing me once more, they attacked without warning to avenge their past shame. The first one to approach disintegrated under the heaviness of my reiatsu, his death putting a stop to the others' rage.

They fled in terror, yet amidst their shouts I could make out two words... _Vasto Lorde_. And I understood then... I had reached the peak of my power... there was nothing left in that forest to devour me, aside from those matching me in strength. But there were few of us and we rarely encountered another of our strength in our path. It soon came to my attention that all Vasto Lorde possessed great knowledge, thus I became aware as to why they never attacked each other upon meeting.

Having ascertained my new rank amidst Hollows, I returned to my solitary life. Whereas before I could not gain comrades for fear of being devoured, now I could not have any due to my reiatsu which exterminated any Hollow weaker than me. For back then, no one had taught me how to restrain it... therefore it flowed freely around me slaying any life feebler than mine. For that reason I was, again, left with nothing...

I had finally done it... I knew not how much time had passed since my birth, but at long last I had found the way out of the forest. I climbed... and climbed... and climbed some more... until after my seemingly endless struggle I was standing upon the never-ending sea of sands that flowed above the forest.

The sky above me was black as the darkness that had spawned me... yet high above my head, a pale moon shone down upon that dead world. No sound reached my ears... no movement stirred in my eyes as I looked around. There was nothing but sky and sand as far as I could see... yet I could relate to that... for that place was devoid of everything, as I was.

_**I could hear nothing... I could bite nothing... I could smell nothing... I could feel nothing as I touch... I could not rest... I had no companion... just walking... alone..**__**.**_

For centuries I walked and walked... my existence empty as I pressed onward to no destination. Those who would have crossed my path sensed my reiatsu before I even caught a glimpse of them... and they fled to save their pathetic lives. I could perceive nothing around me but sky... moon... and sands. I could perceive nothing in me aside from pain... growing... tormenting me. And then I saw it...

My eyes were blinded for a moment when I first came upon it... it was magnificent in all its light. The moon reflected in it as though it was ten times as bright, turning the silvery sands to white.

_**With no color, with no sound, with no scent, does not interact with anything, it only exists there. It was the closest thing to 'void' that I had ever laid eyes upon.**_

At long last I regained the grasp upon myself and stepped closer... it was as though all those strange objects I had scarcely seen far in the distance had gathered in one place. Whereas they had crumbled under my reiatsu whenever I attempted to approach them, these did not.

I reached out to touch one but I felt nothing... yet, the more I stood there, the more I was determined... I would become one with that 'void'. With my will set on that goal, I stepped forward and submerged myself entirely in it.

It was then that it happened... I felt my armor cracking... rupturing... splintering... until finally one piece of my mask fell off. I stopped and raised my hand to my face... and at long last I felt my fingers touching my cheek. I was frightened, but I pressed onward with almost desperate need.

One by one the pieces of my carcass fell and it was now that I felt my skin breaking... my arms uncovered from underneath the white shell revealed themselves to bear black fur extending along my forearms. My torso was now covered in cuts, drops of warm blood slithering down my pale skin toward the black fur covering me from waist down.

My wings, frail as they were, soon became a shredded mass, like moth-eaten curtains. I could now feel the breeze on my body... I could hear even the tiniest sound of those crystal-like needles scratching against the remnants of my case... I could smell the dry air of the desert... the fragrance of cold sand... in the end, all that was left of my white jail was the part which covered the top of my head and my horns.

Eventually I collapsed in the middle of those strange objects... my skin was hindered by the rough sands beneath me... my gaze was fixed upon the pale moon above me... my entire body ached beyond anything I had previously known... for it is a terrible thing for a Hollow to lose his mask... it causes pain beyond any imagination. I had failed at becoming one with that 'void'... now I had been stripped of my armor as well... I had nothing...

"_**~Happiness~**_" I muttered, startled at the sound of my own voice.

I raised my clawed fingers and felt my lips... I had a mouth... I had ears... I had a nose... I was not incomplete. Yet I still had nothing...

_**Nihilism is having nothing, and having nothing to lose. If that is not 'happiness', then what is?**_

_**There is nothing in you... and in me...**_

* * *

><p>Well, I can only hope I managed to capture Ulquiorra's nihilistic nature well enough in this chapter. Look forward to the next... that's where the real story begins ;) As always, R&amp;R please.<p> 


	2. New girl in Las Noches

Well I see the first chapter already captured some of you. But this is where the real story begins. Mizuki is one of my OCs from another _Bleach_ themed fanfic, and I decided to keep the relationship she started there with Stark. Enjoy :D

P.S. Every _Bleach_ character belongs to Kubo-san.

* * *

><p><strong>2. New girl in Las Noches<strong>

Stark now settled on top of Mizuki, heaving for breath as he pressed his lips to her neck, their sweat and various other fluids mixing together.

"Mm... you are... the best... Mizuki."

Wrapping both arms around her, his lips curved into a wide smile. She was so good, that he was already thinking about round two. Taking a moment to catch her breath, the girl turned her head to nibble and lick along his neck. He tasted so good that she was already aroused enough to do it again.

"One of the reasons I love you so much, Stark... is _this_." she stated while tensing her inner muscles to squeeze his member which took up every last inch of space between her legs.

By then Aizen had just left the fortress, heading for the First Espada's tower. Since he would be gone for a couple of days he had to leave someone in charge and he'd decided to spare Ulquiorra for once. Stepping up to the door he knocked gently, keeping silent to give them time to make themselves decent... yes, the way their reiatsu had spiked for the past hours, was all he needed to know what Stark was doing with his Fracción.

The Espada gave her a lustful grin, giving her a small thrust as he felt her squeezing him, sliding about inside her just a little. Yet, when that knock echoed about through his tower, his smile faded, and Stark kissed her cheek.

"Stay under the covers... they won't see you."

Pulling from her body and standing, he sighed at the fact that his erection wasn't going away. Pulling the sheets over her nude form, he clothed himself in the span of twenty seconds, then arrived at the door, which he opened just enough for his face to show. Blinking at the sight of the man there, he spoke.

"Aizen-sama..."

Arching a brow, Mizuki pulled the sheets tighter around her. Aizen? He rarely ever visited any of the Espada... if he had business with them he just summoned them to the main building. With his usual calm smile, Aizen settled his gaze on the young man.

"Stark, I will be leaving the fortress for two days. You will be in charge of the others until I return. If any of them disregard any of your orders, merely report it to me then."

With that he turned to leave, heading toward the gates.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

Watching the man depart, he waited until he was out of sight before closing the door and sighing slightly. Great... now he was the one in charge of Las Noches. Not that he wanted to be. Moving back to the bed, he laid down at Mizuki's side, still fully clothed. Rolling onto her side after discarding the sheets, she leaned up on her elbow and buried her face against his neck.

"It's alright, you'll do a great job." she smiled kissing along his skin. "Besides, it's only for two days. What could go wrong?"

Extending his hand he smiled, but didn't answer that as he caressed her cheek. Then wrapping his arms around her, he cuddled to Mizuki, finally breaking his silence.

"As long as I have you... nothing at all. You are so beautiful..."

With a soft giggle she reached to nibble on his ear with a soft murring sound... true to her nature as a wolf, she enjoyed biting quite a bit.

"I bet you were about to show me just how beautiful I am before Aizen came along." she said intently.

"Hell yeah, I was... if you want it... I still could."

He hadn't lost much of his size, since he hadn't been forced to entirely open his door for the man. Enjoying the nibble, he teasingly stroked Mizuki's shoulder, his fingers sliding down her arm. With a somewhat wider smile she pulled away from his neck only to hastily render him naked, her body already tense in anticipation.

The following two days, however, passed without many incidents, aside from the daily quarrels between lower ranking Arrancar. Finally Aizen returned to the fortress, now cradling what looked like an unconscious young girl. Ulquiorra was out and about, by now. The lower ranking Arrancar, of course, moved right out of his way. He only came out for a couple of reasons, at any given time: to obey Aizen's summons, and to patrol, as was part of his duty so as to preserve Las Noches and the peace therein. Frowning as he passed them, the Fourth Espada halted when he observed Aizen carrying the girl. However, he didn't approach. If Aizen required him, he would call to him.

Eyeing Ulquiorra, Aizen smiled and motioned him over with a slight movement of his head. Yes, there was no one else better suited for taking care of the girl, Ulquiorra being well known to Aizen for his soft spoken nature. She would be frightened enough to find herself in the fortress anyway, without having someone like Grimmjow there when she woke up. He quietly stepped forth, submitting to the leader's will without hesitation.

"I am at your service, Aizen-sama."

He maintained eye contact with the man, despite some small curiosity about the female. Without a word, Aizen shoved the girl into the Espada's arms.

"This is Shizuka, our newest resident in Las Noches. And she will be in your care from now on. I would hate to hear that anything bad has happened to her."

As usual, he kept a soft calm tone even when he was more or less threatening his subordinates. But he knew it was not the case with Ulquiorra... the man had always done exactly as per his orders.

"Take her to a room or to your tower for now. She might be quite scared when she wakes up, but try to explain to her where she is... calmly." he said before walking away.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

Blandly gazing down upon her, he turned on his heels, as the leader had already departed from him. Once within his tower, he placed Shizuka on his own bed, leaving her to lie there while he approached the window. Stopping to watch the sunny yard, he waited to feel her reiatsu return to normal, which would reveal to him that she had regained consciousness.

Some hours later, the girl finally regained consciousness due to the heavy pain in her chest. Her chain had fallen off completely yet she hadn't turned into a Hollow which was why Aizen had taken interest in her at all.

_'Where am I? Whose room is this?' _she mused when she realized she was in a bed.

Feeling the silky sheets against her cheek she blinked a few times to clear her gaze, before she finally spotted Ulquiorra. Almost instantly she sat up, her body somewhat trembling.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

His green orbs slowly settled upon her, before he fully turned his head to view her.

"Remain calm, woman... you are in Las Noches, within Hueco Mundo, the home of Hollows. I am Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Cuatra Espada. The fourth strongest Arrancar in service to Aizen-sama, and your protector."

Grasping the sheets she backed away on the bed.

"So... you're a Hollow too?"

She couldn't say she had nice memories of Hollows, after all, until Aizen had saved her. Still, those green eyes... he was rather handsome. Inwardly she shook her head. What in the world was she thinking? Even when dead she couldn't stop thinking about such trivial things?

"That is correct."

She... seemed... calm enough, and thus he would do nothing but answer her questions. As long as she did not resist Aizen's will, he would do nothing to inspire fear within her. Then again, many seemed to fear his presence alone. Backing away against the headboard of his bed, she wrapped her arms around herself. By now she was completely unable to control either her trembling or her tears. Why had he saved her from those Hollows just to bring her to a place full of them? Did he really trust this Hollow enough to leave her alone with him?

"And... are you gonna eat me?" she asked with a shaky voice due to her tears.

"No. I was ordered by Aizen-sama to keep you alive."

He had told her such before, but now it seemed that her calm façade was breaking down. Yet, if she expected any comfort from him, she was terribly mistaken. It wasn't too long before Aizen arrived to the tower, entering without knocking since he knew to not expect anything inappropriate to happen.

"Ah, I see you're awake." he smiled. "I trust Ulquiorra has been a good enough company."

Looking up at him the girl nodded lightly, Aizen finally noticing her tears. With his usual soft smile he walked to the bed reaching to embrace the girl who in turn curled up against him.

"None of the Hollows here will hurt you, Shizuka. Trust me, Ulquiorra will take good care of you." he said in a rather fatherly way.

Of course that was merely a way of ensuring that his experiment could continue. He was curious as to what had prevented her from becoming a Hollow once her chain had fallen off. It was the sole reason why he'd saved her from being eaten. Ulquiorra went silent at Aizen's presence. He knew that the Shinigami had a plan for the girl. The man wasn't one to be sentimental, in any regard, despite his outward tranquility.

Finally some minutes later the girl calmed down, and Aizen moved away from her motioning Ulquiorra to follow him outside. Once there he turned to the Espada, a serious expression upon his face.

"She will have permission to go anywhere in the castle. I have already spoken to the others and warned them not to harm her, but I cannot fully trust them as I trust you. Be sure to be there if she ever needs help. She is a very important part of my experiment and I will not indulge any harm to come to her."

Ulquiorra had ever so slightly split his attention between the man and the girl, although invisibly so, as he slipped outside.

"I would not harm her, unless it was by your will, Aizen-sama, and I will permit no other to do so."

Needless to say, that meant that he would slay them without hesitation or remorse, if they even so much as scratched her. He didn't care for her, but Aizen had an investment in Shizuka... that was enough. Finally Aizen smiled.

"I know I can fully rely on you in this matter. If you should ever touch her, do it with caution. She is neither a Hollow, nor a Shinigami... she is still human, therefore she is extremely fragile compared to you."

He felt it normal to warn the young Espada, so he wouldn't harm the girl without even meaning to. Human... hmm, perhaps a second experiment was in order. Yes, he was going to see if Ulquiorra could regain feelings even without a heart, as Stark had since Mizuki had shown up. He knew Ulquiorra would prove a much more difficult challenge, even for a girl such as Shizuka who still retained her feelings and emotions. The reason for his particular trust in Ulquiorra, after all, was the fact that the Fourth Espada was quite a rarity amidst Hollows.

"I will suppress my reiatsu, if I must come into contact with her... that will be sufficient caution."

Ulquiorra's every movement, unless in battle, was gentle anyway. He was a master of his own strength, which was something that could not be said for most Hollows, since they knew only how to use their maximum power. Briefly setting a hand on the Espada's shoulder, Aizen then turned to leave.

"I know you will not make me regret my decision of entrusting her to you. But you should go back inside and talk to her. Maybe you will become friends in time."

Yes, he knew the irony of those words but his tone did imply that it was more or less an order.

"Your will shall be done, Aizen-sama."

Friends? He displayed no surprise, instead backing away into his tower. Ulquiorra, however, would have to learn... leaving his door open, he stood with his back turned to it.

"Woman... do you require anything?"

Since she'd had enough time to calm down, Shizuka had now regained some of her courage. Aizen's words had settled her down quite a bit, but that didn't mean she was going to treat his Hollows like superior beings, even if they were superior to her.

"A bath would be nice... and maybe something to eat."

Ulquiorra observed her for a second. Then again Hollows required food, though they were dead. It seemed that a human that had somehow resisted transformation, needed food, as well.

"Do not move." he said whilst he closed in on the bed.

Reaching to the pole on his bed he pushed a small button, causing the whole thing to slide out of place. From below came a wave of steam from his hot spring. Aizen didn't suffer his Espada to have a stench, after all. Blinking she suddenly felt warmth rising in her face. What... there? She had to undress there with him?

"Y... you'd better not look!" she frowned with a pout, trying to ignore her own blush. "I swear... for such a great man, Aizen doesn't even have private baths."

He had already turned away, by then, showing complete disinterest in what was to be her nudity.

"I am not interested in your flesh, woman... jump down, bathe and climb out when you are finished. I will await you here."

She flattered herself, indeed. Why would mere flesh invoke anything in anyone? A body was merely a vessel of life, for those who had one. Glancing down to the hot spring she frowned.

"I'll never be able to get back up by myself."

Obviously, since there was no set of stairs to help her get out. Regardless, she did need a bath thus she stripped right there on his bed, leaving her clothes on the covers before she moved to the edge.

"You'd better come get me out when I'm done." she said somewhat annoyed at the fact that he was going to see her naked after all.

"...Very well."

If he weren't acting in the service of Aizen, he wouldn't even give the woman a second of his time. Were all human women that way? While she was bathing, however, Grimmjow suddenly came in since Ulquiorra had left his door open.

"Oi, Ulquiorra... eh?"

He blinked at the steam rising from the floor before walking next to his fellow Espada. Glancing down he arched a brow and exhaled a short whistle.

"Talk about being Aizen's pet... why doesn't he give me a woman like this?"

Upon hearing his voice Shizuka looked up and in a moment her face turned a bright crimson.

"D-don't look at me, you pervert!" she shouted trying her best to cover herself with her arms.

With a chuckle Grimmjow stepped back, grinning to Ulquiorra.

"Feisty one, eh?"

"Indeed..."

Ulquiorra resisted letting a grimace form on his face.

"Why did you come, Grimmjow?"

Even Grimmjow wasn't one for doing something without a reason, even if his motivations were something of a sadistic or generally just selfish nature. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Grimmjow shrugged.

"I came to meet the little lady... the whole fortress is in an uproar about her ever since Aizen ordered every single Arrancar here to not harm her."

He paused for a moment, before a grin stretched on his lips again.

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind doing her. That's a fine body she's got there."

Yes, he was a pervert, but for some reason most females found him attractive enough to want to sleep with him.

"You say that about every woman. However, I cannot allow that... she is under my protection."

By now, he was fully familiar with Grimmjow's slang. Given how delicate Shizuka was, however, he imagined that the other Espada would shatter her bones, and thus his orders by Aizen came into play. Chuckling, the blue haired Espada shook his head.

"Nah, Aizen gave her to you, batty boy. And you're lucky I like you enough to not take her from you."

He did, however, turn serious afterwards.

"I heard she'll be allowed anywhere in the fortress... make sure she learns to stay away from Nnoitra before he screws her to death."

With that he turned to leave with a bored yawn. Almost heaving a sigh, Ulquiorra internally agreed with Grimmjow's warning. Yes, he would have to speak to her about Nnoitra, and of course, take her everywhere he went.

Some minutes later when she was finally done bathing, Shizuka found herself blushing again as she took a deep breath.

"I'm done..." she said with an utterly resigned tone. "You can come get me out of here."

Ulquiorra turned and stepped to the edge, apathetically falling down feet first. Splashing down into the waist deep water, he suppressed his reiatsu on his way to Shizuka. Pulling her against his clothes, he didn't react to the feel of her against his outfit while jumping up, then landing on his feet. Placing her on hers, he would then show her his back, gesturing to her clothes. Blinking at that, the girl moved to his bed to clothe herself. Once she was dressed she trailed a hand through her wet hair.

"You can turn around, I'm decent... not to mention that I'm hungry as a wolf."

By then Mizuki had finally convinced Stark to postpone his nap and go eat with her, the two now on their way to the dining hall.

"Yes, I am taking you to have your meal, but first know this... do not trust the Fifth Espada. He is a man who cares nothing for the consent of a woman. You will know him by the unique neck of his shirt, his enormous weapon, and his... grin. If you turn your back on him, he will have his way with you."

He gave her no opportunity to respond on the matter before exiting the tower, so as to go to the dining hall. Stark lazily had his arm draping over Mizuki's shoulders, kissing the side of her head. Even the little things that they did together felt so good.

"Wh... wha...?"

Frowning Shizuka ran after Ulquiorra, smacking his arm when she caught up.

"Oi, don't you turn your... OUCH! What the hell are you made of? Steel?"

Her hand was already numb from the pain since she'd almost broken her fingers on his skin. Biting back her tears she frowned at him. Back in the main building Mizuki smiled looking up at Stark.

"So what's the new girl like? Did you get to see her?"

"I saw her once, but only for a second. She seems immune to becoming a Hollow, since she doesn't have her chain, but hasn't transformed... that's all I know."

Stark gave Mizuki a small shrug. Meanwhile, Ulquiorra turned to Shizuka.

"...That was my Hierro. It is a small field of energy surrounding the body of a Hollow. The stronger the Hollow, the stronger the Hierro..."

It would seem that her knowledge was quite basic... but, she would learn. For one, she knew not to strike him again. A short sound left her throat as though she'd just growled at him, even though she still held onto her hurt hand.

"I'll get you for this... mark my words."

Little did she know that over time she would get him in the most literal sense. As angry as she was at the moment though, she merely turned her back on him and started walking in the direction she assumed he had been going, to avoid saying something she would regret. She needed to remind herself that the ones living there weren't humans like her. But damn, that hurt like hell...

"A Hierro is not a voluntary act, woman. It merely exists... I have already suppressed my reiatsu so that it would not harm you. You would do well to simply blame yourself for striking me."

Sometimes, his cold nature did indeed show through. It was the truth however... if she hadn't tried to hit him she wouldn't have suffered for it. Now, he continued to guide her along to the dining hall. Back in the dining hall Mizuki was now sitting next to Stark, enjoying her food.

"So when do you think I'll get to meet her? I'm curious what she's like; I'll bet she's a really nice girl."

But most of all, she was human like Mizuki herself, even though Mizuki had become half Hollow due to exposure to Stark's reiatsu. Maybe they could become friends... outside Shizuka bit back a really ugly expletive. She wasn't going to get anywhere if she didn't make any friends in that place. But Ulquiorra was proving to be quite impossible to swallow.

"Well... she has to eat. We'll probably meet her if we stay here long enough. Or, we could pay a visit to Ulquiorra."

Just as Stark was saying that, Ulquiorra entered the room with the girl in tow, approaching the wall console and sending an order for a meal to the kitchen via a typed message. Arching a brow at that, Mizuki chuckled.

"Well, looks like they're getting along." she said a bit sarcastically.

Shizuka's face did betray the fact that she would've given anything to be able to slap the daylights out of Ulquiorra. Raising her arm, however, Mizuki waved to the Espada.

"Ulquiorra... bring her here would you? I want to meet her." she smiled.

Blinking at the female voice, Shizuka looked over to the source, though she hesitated to move upon seeing Stark there. As much as she wanted to smash Ulquiorra's face into the nearest wall, he was the only one she could trust so far to not harm her.

"Woman... come."

Ulquiorra vocalized those words without feeling while he went ahead on his path, toward Mizuki and Stark. They did have a time to wait before her food arrived, anyway. Stark, meanwhile, elevated his brow. The girl did indeed look like she wanted to hurt Ulquiorra, but all he would have had to say to her about that was: good luck. Not that he was going to get involved in their squabble and say it, anyway.

"My name is Shizuka, not _woman_! And I'm not your slave to be ordered around." she frowned.

Still she followed him to the table, where Mizuki smiled a bit nervously.

"It's nice to meet you, Shizuka. I'm Mizuki, Stark's Fracción."

Blinking at that, the girl looked over to Stark while she took a seat across the table.

"What's a Fracción?"

"I am Stark... a Fracción is an Arrancar who serves one of the Espada. Every Espada can have as many Fracción as they like... some of them don't have any. It just depends on their personal preference."

He was now holding back a chuckle at the relationship between Ulquiorra, who stood aside in complete silence, and Shizuka. With a puzzled look she finally turned to Ulquiorra.

"What's an Arrancar? Is it some kind of Hollow?"

Chuckling Mizuki returned to her food.

"You got a great girl, Ulquiorra. Make sure you don't lose her."

Feeling a bit of warmth in her cheeks, Shizuka looked back to Mizuki.

"No... it's not like that... Aizen told him to take care of me so now I'm stuck with him."

Covering her mouth Mizuki made a failed attempt to mask her laughter. Ulquiorra eyed Mizuki for just a second, but gave her no verbal reaction. Stark smiled slightly to Shizuka's question.

"The common Hollow can take many forms... just about any animal you can think of. An Arrancar is a Hollow who once had an initial form such as that, but became more human in appearance. We have some traits from when we were once average Hollows, such as fragments of our masks."

Pondering for a moment, Shizuka then nodded to the First Espada.

"What animal were you?"

Stark was proving to be a nice guy after all, and Mizuki was even nicer. Maybe it was a mistake to believe all Hollows were mindless creatures that only thought about feeding. By now she'd started wondering if there were more like them...

"Umm how many Espada are there? Ulquiorra said he's number four..."

"I was a wolf..."

Tipping his head in a nod, Stark tilted his head to that second question.

"There are ten of us... but every Arrancar has a number, based on their strength, except for the triple digit ones. Those are the Privaron Espada. The ones who were Espada before Aizen created others to take their places..."

"I see..."

She took a few moments to ponder on that; there was so much new information that she felt a bit overwhelmed.

"You'll learn in time. I knew about as much as you do when I was brought here." Mizuki smiled.

Offering back a somewhat nervous smile, Shizuka then looked back to Stark.

"So... if you're number one that means you're stronger than Ulquiorra?"

"I can't say that I've seen him fight, or sensed his full reiatsu... but, as long as he isn't hiding anything, that's right."

Little did he know the accuracy of that hunch... Ulquiorra even gave him a contemplative gaze, which was something unusual for the man.

"And... I hope you're not usually quarreling."

She would have hated it to be caught in the middle after all... even just being near Stark she could feel the crushing weight of his reiatsu, as displayed by the fact that her shoulders had lowered somewhat, although she was sure he was restraining it greatly. Finally she looked to Ulquiorra.

"And who was that perv that looked at me in the bath?"

Stark's brow crept up.

"Fight? I don't care to fight... I'd rather stay away from it and just spend time with Mizuki, or snooze."

Ulquiorra made eye contact with Shizuka as he spoke bluntly.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez... the Sixth Espada. The second worst pervert among us. The first is the one I warned you about."

"I see... was his animal a feline by any chance? His features do seem like that..."

In truth she'd really liked his blue eyes, even though her favorite combination when it came to a male was dark hair and green eyes. Just like Ulquiorra... no, no... what was she thinking? He was a Hollow and Grimmjow was the same! But... hadn't Aizen told her Hollows used to be humans too? No, that was wrong...

"Yeah... he is. He's also got a temper. Look at him wrong and he might try to put you through a wall... or two. Then again, you being a human, that would kill you."

Yes, Stark had seen Grimmjow's anger, before, when he imposed it on weaker foes, or when he mouthed off to Aizen. Blinking at that Shizuka gulped slightly. Apparently her life in that place wasn't going to be easy at all. Just then Grimmjow himself came into the hall with a bored expression.

"So what if I have a temper, Stark? I'm just sayin what yer all thinkin when he gives us stupid orders. I know none of us like serving him."

Turning her head to see Grimmjow, the girl gave him a weary look, making him chuckle.

"Don't worry kid, I ain't plannin to hurt ya." he said ruffling her hair as he passed her by even though that almost made her neck crack.

"...Grimmjow. If you must touch her, do so with your reiatsu suppressed. She is pure human... you could kill her merely by poking her, with your reiatsu at normal levels."

Ulquiorra's tone carried an ominous ring. Stark scowled slightly to Grimmjow, but kept his lazy demeanor.

"Your anger isn't restricted to just Aizen, though, Grimmjow... I've seen you kill an Arrancar for bumping into you in the hallway."

Seating himself a couple of chairs away from the girl, Grimmjow waved his hand dismissively to Ulquiorra before answering Stark.

"So I like to kill... that's what predators do. Don't forget I was one of the most feared predators in Hueco Mundo before Shinigami-boy came along." he stated, baring his fangs to his fellow Espada for a moment.

Leaning back into the chair he then grinned.

"And my aspect of death is destruction so it's only natural that I destroy what's around me."

Tilting her head whilst still rubbing her neck, Shizuka blinked at him.

"Aspect of death?"

"Every Espada has an aspect of death, chosen in accordance with our beliefs."

Ulquiorra finally spoke, having been thoughtful for the last bit of time. Grimmjow might have dismissed what he'd said, but if he didn't heed, the Sexta Espada knew that he would be slain without mercy. Fortunately, now, the food came, wheeled in on a cart by a lowly Arrancar, who placed it on the table and then slipped away without a word. Smiling at the meal she then looked back to Ulquiorra while parting her chopsticks.

"So what's yours then?"

"...Emptiness."

It was all Ulquiorra said, since it was all that was needed. Mizuki chuckled to Grimmjow.

"You need a woman, Grimmy. It would make you less destructive."

With a grin the Espada slipped onto the chair next to Shizuka and settled an arm around her shoulders.

"Well then I don't need to look anymore, do I?"

Blinking at that, Shizuka eyed his arm while blood rose in her cheeks.

"Um..." she muttered while Mizuki laughed heartily.

"I say you'll have to get through Ulquiorra to have her." she grinned pointing to the Fourth Espada with her own chopsticks.

Meanwhile, Stark slightly smiled reaching over to Mizuki and stroking the side of her head. She was just so damn beautiful, and he loved that laugh. Looking up at Ulquiorra, Shizuka felt a bit odd at the thought of his death... that was kind of sad. Reaching for Grimmjow's wrist she pulled his arm off her.

"I... I'm not available." she said a bit nervously.

Smiling to Stark, Mizuki arched a brow at the girl's words before a grin stretched on her face.

"You move fast, Ulquiorra... who would've thought?"

Chuckling, Grimmjow withdrew his hand from her grasp before reaching for her shoulder and pulling her closer.

"That's what all shy girls say. Batty boy's gonna leave ya frustrated ya know. He's not interested in women."

Staring up at him, Shizuka blushed a bit deeper. Was he for real? And why the hell wasn't Ulquiorra saying anything to stop him?

* * *

><p>Kind of a bumpy start to their <em>friendship<em>, wouldn't you say? I don't think this is exactly what Aizen had in mind. I wonder how things will go between them... Shizuka is quite hardheaded ;)

R&R please and look forward to the next chapter :D


	3. Life in Hueco Mundo

Sooo... it's about 4:30 am in my country, right now. I'm WAY too sleepy for any sort of comment at the beginning of this chapter, so I'll just say enjoy. xD

P.S. Every _Bleach_ character belongs to Kubo-san.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Life in Hueco Mundo<strong>

"...She already declined your advances, Grimmjow. Release her."

Ulquiorra's hand then moved to Murciélago. There were no more warnings to issue, from that point. Stark let out somewhat of a whistle before he moved to grab Mizuki, preparing to get out of there. Eyeing the Zanpakutō, Grimmjow gave a devious grin... he so loved to annoy Ulquiorra and lure him into fights. Knowing the danger from Stark's reaction, Mizuki frowned at the two males sitting across the table.

"Oi, calm down both of you. Grimmy, find another woman, this one belongs to Ulquiorra."

For a moment Shizuka felt exactly like an object, being spoken of in that way. Just before Grimmjow could answer, a hand reached from behind him smacking him upside the head, before Halibel's calm voice reached their ears.

"Calm down, will you? I'd hate for Ulquiorra to have to explain to Aizen why he killed you."

"I have Aizen-sama's blessing to kill, so long as it serves to protect the woman... what happens next, Grimmjow, is entirely your choice."

Ulquiorra studied him with cold, alert eyes, not even relaxing when Halibel whacked the blue haired Arrancar upside his most likely empty head. Growling, Grimmjow soon fell silent under Halibel's gaze, removing his arm from Shizuka.

"Fine, fine." he pouted. "Have it your way."

Losing a bit of her balance due to Grimmjow's sudden move Shizuka soon found herself on her back on Ulquiorra's lap, staring up at his pale face.

"Oi... calm down will you?" she said reaching underneath herself to grasp his wrist and move his hand away from the katana's hilt.

Somewhat amused Mizuki nudged Stark toward the door.

"We should go for now, eh Stark?"

Catching the tone in her voice, Halibel reached for Grimmjow's jacket, silently dragging him away, ignoring the man's angry protests. Stark was willing enough to simply nod to Mizuki and get out of the room with her, all of those departures leaving the two alone. Ulquiorra spoke now, as dryly as ever.

"I am calm."

What sort of evidence had he given to her that would make her believe that he'd been angry, anyway? Realizing she was alone with him again, Shizuka suddenly lost that bit of courage and sat up with an almost violent motion of her body.

"I see... so how did you die?"

Well, to think she'd actually been worried about him... if he was calm then she could just act like nothing had happened.

"Hollows do not remember their end as humans... we lose our humanity and the memories of that life, when we undergo the change."

Imagining himself as human made him feel... ill. Humans were weak in a world that encouraged weakness, clearly, since very few in their world held any real power. Hollows, however, believed only in might, and were powerful for the most part, being led by the likes of Aizen making them even stronger.

"That's too bad."

With that she finally started eating. Why in the world was she feeling so awkward with him? She could tell it wasn't just the fact that she was human and he wasn't anymore... but what was it then? Ulquiorra allowed her to eat her meal in peace, not watching Shizuka, but ultimately observing her via his Pesquisa ability. Back outside, Mizuki stretched her spine with a smile.

"So what do you think, Stark? Is she gonna get Ulquiorra or not?" she chuckled.

Stark rubbed his jaw, his smile turning into a frown as he spoke his own thoughts aloud.

"Ulquiorra... I can't really say for sure. I spent centuries looking for someone to love and care about. Ulquiorra... he doesn't believe in love. He probably doesn't understand caring, either."

"Well I think it would be good for him... and if she pushes the right buttons she might just get under that shell of his. I did it with you, didn't I?" she smiled moving her arm to rest around Stark's waist.

She would know... it had taken her what felt like forever to get under Stark's skin. Stark turned, and gently turned Mizuki as well. Smiling down to her, since she was shorter than him, he didn't give a verbal reply but softly embraced her, giving her a kiss that was anything but soft.

Finishing her meal, Shizuka looked to Ulquiorra.

"So... now what?"

Ulquiorra let his vision drift over to her, when she spoke.

"...How is it that you have a Hollow hole... but have not become a Hollow?"

He doubted that humans had some system of arts, else he would have heard of them by now. Tilting her head, Shizuka lowered her gaze to the hole settled just above her cleavage.

"I don't know... I was out during my evening walk and I saw a Hollow chasing this boy down the street. I always could see Hollows and human souls... ever since I was little I think. So I followed them and distracted the Hollow enough for the boy to get away... _I_ didn't, as you can see."

She kept a soft smile on her lips as she spoke... truly she didn't mind being dead, since it had been for the right cause.

"Aizen came along and killed the Hollow before it ate me, but my chain fell off faster than normal, according to Aizen's words. And still, I didn't turn into a Hollow... I don't know why. Aizen doesn't seem to know either."

"I see..."

Perhaps it was her unique reiatsu that had preserved her. It was the only answer that Ulquiorra could come to... yet he imagined that Aizen would find some sort of evidence in his work with the Hougyoku.

"So what animal were you as a Hollow?"

Apparently they'd managed to break the ice a bit and she enjoyed listening to his soft voice. Regardless of the latest events, Ulquiorra had a somewhat soothing effect on her. He didn't quite see how relevant that was to anything. Yet, Aizen's words, telling him to befriend her, prevented the lack of an answer.

"I was not born in the likes of an animal... but if you would compare me to one, it would be a bat."

For a moment, Ulquiorra contemplated what sort of Hollow she would have been. Yet, they'd never know now, it seemed. Summing him up the girl then nodded with a chuckle.

"Hmm yep... you look emo enough for a bat."

With that she moved to her feet and turned to leave.

"Well thanks for the meal, I'll see you later."

His brow rose at being called...

_'...Emo?'_

What was that term? It sounded incomplete, and he didn't know if he quite liked it, or if it was true. Then again, it most likely was not... for now, he would leave Shizuka alone. Why? Just to see if she actually could avoid Nnoitra on her own, or if she needed to be watched constantly. Ulquiorra's Pesquisa did remain on her, just in case.

Walking out into the yard of the fortress she smiled up at the clear sky before heading toward the first tower she saw, which happened to be Szayel's laboratory. Once there she somehow managed to get into the building despite the fact that usually Szayel kept himself tightly locked inside. Wandering the corridors it didn't take long for her to run into some of Szayel's mindless Arrancar, one of them rushing straight at her.

Coming down the hall, Szayel spotted the commotion and nearly had a heart attack, if that were possible. Aizen was going to have his head on a silver plate if anything happened to that girl on his domain.

"DOWN!" he shouted and the Arrancar stopped in its tracks.

Approaching her, he glanced around suspiciously.

"What are you doing here? Where's Ulquiorra?"

Swallowing her fear Shizuka shook her head.

"He's not my babysitter, I'm not a child."

Chuckling Szayel crossed his arms, a soft smile now painted upon his features.

"Kid, there are things here you wouldn't want to see even in your nightmares. It's not about being a child or not, it's about staying alive. You'd get Ulquiorra in serious trouble if anything happened to you."

Dismissing the Arrancar he then motioned her to follow and led her to the door.

"Nice meeting you, anyway. You can call me Szayel."

With that he closed the door behind her leaving her out in the sunny yard.

"...It would seem that I cannot leave you alone, after all."

By then, Ulquiorra was standing only feet behind her. Humans were... a creature best designed to simply lie down and accept death, rather than resist it. Without protection, Szayel or his experiments – if any of them would have been sentient – could have slain her had they been of a mind to do so. He knew Szayel well enough to know that the Eighth Espada would not have been so friendly in a normal situation... he would have either killed her or used her for his experiments, had she not been under Aizen's tutelage, and through Aizen under Ulquiorra's. Startled by his voice, Shizuka turned to him.

"I'm not a baby!" she frowned. "I don't need you to be my shadow."

With that she made her best attempt at stomping off, though the sands prevented her from doing it properly. When she was but a few steps away from him, a gust of wind surrounded them stirring the sands, before a chuckle reached their ears. The wind soon settled down revealing a tall, thin man now standing right in front of the girl.

"I'll say... give the girl some room, batty boy." he grinned.

Eyeing Ulquiorra a bit nervously, Tesla decided to just stay out of it, having heard of Aizen's order from his master.

"He... is one reason you need my protection at all times. For you, fighting an Arrancar, or even a lowly Hollow, would be futile."

Ulquiorra then shifted his green orbs from Shizuka, to the Quinta Espada.

"What do you want, Nnoitra?"

Looking up at him, Shizuka shuddered ever so slightly at the man's huge grin, instinctively taking a step back.

"I just came to meet the youngest resident of Las Noches, batty boy... no need to get yer pants on fire over it."

Reaching out he grasped a strand of her hair letting it slide in between his slender fingers.

"You smell nice, little lady..." he chuckled just before grasping her shoulder. "Mind if I kidnap you for a little while?"

"Ulquiorra..." she whispered even before she'd had time to think of anything to say.

Before she had even finished saying his name, Ulquiorra was between them, pointing his finger at Nnoitra's face whilst charging a Cero.

"...I need not worry about my Cero harming her. If I hit your head, it will tear it off and keep going... if your next act is not to move away from her and leave, I will fire this into the one eye you do have."

Releasing her, Nnoitra grinned as wide as possible.

"I'll take you up on that offer another day, batty boy. Come on, Tesla... I saw what I came to see."

And he knew what to do next as well... still somewhat shocked by the thought that she'd barely avoided being raped, Shizuka now stared at Ulquiorra's back absentmindedly, her body still shaking lightly. She'd never seen a more frightening man in her life and she had to admit he did make her have second thoughts about leaving Ulquiorra's side. Ulquiorra ceased his cero, lowering his hand. A frown set upon his face, he gazed over his shoulder, to the girl.

"Do you believe me, now?"

If not, then her ignorance would be of great trouble to him in the future. The sheer relief of being safe again, rendered the girl to her knees as she tried to recompose herself. She really needed to stay away from Nnoitra in the future...

"Y-yeah... I believe you..." she muttered.

Passing by, Grimmjow chuckled at the sight.

"Oh, just hug her already, you ignorant bat." he called out to his fellow Espada before continuing to his destination with a hearty laugh.

Ulquiorra observed Grimmjow in silence. Was that how to become the girl's friend? To hug her when she became emotional? He could do that, for Aizen. Kneeling down when the Sexta Espada was gone, he somewhat hesitantly moved his arms to the girl, pulling her against him. Mostly out of reflex Shizuka wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her face against his chest.

It took a few moments for her to realize what she was doing, which in turn triggered her blush. But she felt too good to pull away from him... too safe. Instead she grasped the back of his jacket, curling up against him, moving her face from his chest to his neck and burying it in his hair. Yes, she had that weird habit of clinging to the first person that showed some sign of kindness when she was scared.

That was a quiet moment, Ulquiorra not letting go of her. As long as she held on, he believed, it was a sign that she sought to be comforted. Not that he understood the concept of comfort... he hardly believed in emotions, aside from misery and anger when someone did finally whittle away at his patience enough to incur his wrath. Passing by with Stark, Mizuki stopped to stare at them for a moment.

"Wow... they moved faster than I thought."

Not wishing to disturb them, however, she grasped Stark's arm dragging him away from there. Finally Shizuka's breathing calmed down as she now rested against him. She could have even slept there in his arms, if not for the abnormally fast rush of blood in her body that kept her face warmer than usual. Was it wrong that her mind now provided her with images of Ulquiorra having sex with her? It had to be... he wasn't even human anymore. Not to mention they'd barely met a short while before.

Stark willingly allowed Mizuki to pull him along, though his expression didn't brighten at the sight. Why should it? He knew Ulquiorra well enough to believe that he was only ever acting in Aizen's best interests. Ulquiorra now ended the period of absolute, dead quiet, by speaking to the girl.

"We will return to my tower, for now..."

Nodding Shizuka merely moved her arms from around his waist up to his neck. Clearly she wasn't thinking about letting him go.

A week passed and before long Shizuka had all but forgotten about her encounter with Nnoitra. Her relationship with Ulquiorra went on pretty much the same as before aside from the Espada's rather clumsy attempts at becoming her friend. But that didn't bother her... in fact she couldn't even remember the last time a handsome guy had gone out of his way to befriend her, since while alive she'd been quite an odd presence amidst those her age.

She'd met the rest of the Espada up to that point, Stark, Grimmjow and Szayel seemingly having taken quite a liking to her. Mizuki had proven to be a great friend as well, teaching her everything she knew about Hollows and Shinigami, as well as about reiatsu and other powers that only the Arrancar possessed. Thanks to Mizuki's words she'd started seeing Ulquiorra in a slightly different light.

That day, however, she was busy reading a book in his tower when a low ranking Arrancar came to tell Ulquiorra that Aizen wanted to see her in private. Ulquiorra frowned somewhat to that. He questioned Aizen's judgment in a moment of hesitation, before going to Shizuka.

"...Aizen-sama has ordered you to go alone, to him. Depart now."

He wanted to go with her, but an order from Aizen was final. Setting the book aside she moved off his bed, pulling the shoes on her feet.

"What's with that look? What could possibly happen?" she chuckled.

Without waiting for an answer she left the tower making her way to the main building since she'd already learned her way around the fortress. Yes, she knew what could happen since she was alone, but telling herself if wouldn't, made her feet slightly better. Once her meeting with Aizen was over she left the building, now making her way back to Ulquiorra's tower.

"All alone today, little lady?"

Nnoitra's voice made her stop in her tracks and within the blink of an eye she found herself on all fours, the man's body now resting over hers as he almost pressed her chin into the sands.

"Did Aizen order batty boy to stop watching you all day long?" he grinned in her ear.

It took a moment but finally her adrenaline kicked in making her roll around to face him as she slipped back.

"Don't touch me!"

Grinning Nnoitra reached to grab her by the shirt before she got too far away, so he wouldn't have to move from that spot. She was on his domain after all...

"Don't worry, it'll feel good... for me..." he laughed. "After a good round of sex I'm so relaxed that I give up on all restrains of my reiatsu. So you won't have to worry about getting pregnant... you'll be dead after I'm done with you."

Even as he spoke he reached to her shirt with his free hand as well, tearing the fabric as though it was paper. In turn that gave Shizuka the chance to crawl away but she was soon pinned against the sands by his body. She shuddered in disgust as she felt his groin rubbing against her, tears filling her face.

"What're you cryin' for?" he scowled tugging on her hair to pull her head back so she'd look up at him. "You want a reason to cry? I'll give ya a good, long, thick one."

The girl's gaze grew hazy when new tears overflowed... by now she was too scared to even scream.

"Ulquiorra..." she whispered shakily.

"Quit callin' his name, he ain't comin' for ya!" the Espada growled.

There was a brief silence in just that moment, before Ulquiorra stepped from the shadows produced by the tower and the artificial lights. He'd known that would happen, and thus he had made use of his Pesquisa to track her.

"...That is correct. I have come... for _you_, Nnoitra."

His tone took on an unusual, threatening quality. He couldn't use his Resurrección there, but it wasn't needed for Nnoitra. Looking up, Nnoitra grinned.

"Well, well, batty boy... guess you do like the girl."

Leaning down he trailed the tip of his tongue up her cheek, before chuckling in her ear.

"What say I do you in front of Ulquiorra? He should've banged ya when he had the chance."

Trying her best to not throw up her last meal, Shizuka remained silent, her entire body shaking.

"I'll take that as a yes." he grinned looking to Ulquiorra with a rather defiant gaze.

He knew the Espada couldn't lift a finger while Shizuka was so close to them, for fear of hurting her. Ulquiorra's gaze remained just as devoid of feelings as it had been since his birth as a Hollow.

"I cannot use my Cero, but..."

He then lifted his hand, extending his fingers downward and closing them in a fist before a red glow surrounded his hand, taking flight in the form of an almost lightning-speed Bala, sent right toward the other Espada's shoulder. A Bala was indeed fairly harmless and fast enough that the lecher couldn't put Shizuka in harm's way, but it could knock him away from the girl.

Without enough time to react due to the short distance between them, Nnoitra flew off Shizuka and into one of the nearby buildings almost bringing down the entire wall. Freed from the weight the girl merely curled up on the sand crying.

"...Trash."

He could not chase after the Espada, after all, for fear that Nnoitra had ordered Tesla to come to take her during the battle. He was contemplating asking Aizen for permission to make use of his Resurrección in Las Noches. Approaching Shizuka, he picked her up and disappeared in a Sonido, for now, to get her back to his tower.

Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly she hid her face in his hair, her tears now sliding along his skin under his jacket. She couldn't stop shaking no matter how she tried, but she did clench her fists around the material that covered his back. If Nnoitra had tried to get her to fear sex, he'd just succeeded.

Back in the yard Nnoitra himself groaned as he moved to his feet amidst the rubble. His shoulder hurt like hell even though his Hierro hadn't been pierced. So Ulquiorra had preferred to leave him alive just to get the girl back. Well, he wasn't going to be that merciful.

Ulquiorra had arrived in his tower then, closing the door and sitting down with Shizuka on his lap, holding her. She was... so frail. Maybe killing something so weak served a purpose for some Hollows, but he didn't see it. It seemed that Nnoitra just wanted to torture her. Yet, aside from orders... why did that bother him?

Meanwhile, a hand patted Nnoitra on the shoulder somewhat harmlessly, Stark grinning with a gleam in his eye behind the Quinta Espada. He then uttered a single word.

"...Oi."

The intent was far from innocent. He was quite tired of seeing Nnoitra sending women running and crying or killing them just because he wanted to transfer his hatred, or perhaps his love, of Nel onto every other female. Blinking, Nnoitra turned around before his expression settled in its usual defiant traces.

"What do ya want, Stark?"

Why did he have to be interrupted while planning his revenge on Ulquiorra for that cheap shot?

Back in the tower, Shizuka remained curled in Ulquiorra's arms, trying her best to stop crying. Her body reacted on its own, however, when she accidentally felt his member through the hakama. Even though it wasn't at all aroused, it brought back the sensation of Nnoitra's disgusting groin rubbing against her. She suddenly pulled back almost falling to the floor. At that moment, she would have been alright to never have sex in her life.

"I am here... for you. I will not hurt you, Shizuka..."

The words had really come before Ulquiorra knew their meaning. Why did he now _want_ to protect her? Why did that normally dull ache now have an edge? Stark scowled at the question, since he didn't really like the answer, himself.

"Well... y'know that Mizuki and I care about Shizu-chan. So... I'm gonna make it simple, Nnoitra. I came to beat your ass all over Las Noches."

Somewhat widening his only visible eye, Nnoitra then frowned reaching for his weapon.

"Bring it, wolfy... I ain't afraid of ya."

His powers had grown lately, thus he felt more confident than ever. Somewhat calming down at Ulquiorra's voice, the girl moved back to him settling at his side.

"Sorry... I just felt..."

She briefly eyed his groin before closing her eyes and pressing her face into the side of his chest.

"Nothing... forget it..."

Narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, Stark gave a rather ominous smirk.

"Eh... I'm gonna warn you, though. I might not look it, but... I'm actually pretty pissed. So don't expect me to be lazy with you. This won't be fun for you."

Then, there was an unfamiliar feeling in the air. Yes... Stark was actually embracing and employing his reiatsu, which coursed through and electrified the sand, sending it blowing into the air when it blazed out.

Ulquiorra simply hung an arm around her. He could understand what it was like, to not be able to find the words for something.

"Tell me, when you are ready."

A rather awkward feeling fell on the girl at his words. How could she tell him? Maybe a direct approach?

"I felt your... that... through the hakama." she muttered pointing to his groin, grateful that she was hiding her face in his clothes so he wouldn't see the burning blush in her cheeks.

"Tch..."

It was all Nnoitra said, before raising his weapon in a defensive stance. Crap... why did Stark care about that girl anyway? There was nothing special about her... she was _human_ for crap's sake. Ulquiorra only knew that term, through Grimmjow's filthy mouth. Frowning somewhat to that, he watched her face.

"I do have that body part... but I have no desire to use it. Sex is an act of reproduction, to me. And Hollows do not reproduce. Therefore, I've no need of that."

Should he remove it, if it would keep her comfortable? He still didn't fully understand friendship...

Stark eyed Santa Teresa. He'd start by demoralizing Nnoitra, and then when the other Arrancar acknowledged the futility of fighting him in that moment, he would beat him to death. The Primera Espada charged in a Sonido, his gaze sharpening somewhat with his anger as he sent his fist forth with the objective of shattering Nnoitra's Zanpakutō.

Blinking Shizuka finally looked up at Ulquiorra, completely forgetting about her blush.

"Eh? You've never had a woman before?"

Sure, Hollows were devoid of feelings but surely their bodies were not. She'd seen Grimmjow with several of the lower ranking Arrancar females, heading to his tower, during that week after all.

As though sensing the danger, Nnoitra looked for an escape, but Stark was too fast. Thus he merely channeled his entire reiatsu into the weapon, barely avoiding its utter destruction that way. What's more, the sheer force of Stark's punch threw him back a few feet, thus giving him room to move.

"No, and I have no physical desires..." Ulquiorra answered in his usual calm, but emotionless tone.

While he figured she might not believe there was a person who just didn't want intercourse, Ulquiorra knew that she wouldn't see anything in their short past that would be indicative to the contrary. Did he ever give her any sort of lustful gaze? No. Did she, or anyone for that matter, ever arouse him? No.

There was no safe haven for Nnoitra, what with Stark making use of his Sonido again, sending a flurry of palm strikes at Santa Teresa with a speed that could only be expected of him. Finally managing to leap away Nnoitra landed on the roof of a nearby building.

"Alright... you asked for it. Pray... Santa Teresa!"

With a huge blast he released his Zanpakutō, making Shizuka startle in Ulquiorra's arms when she sensed his reiatsu. Out of reflex she grasped the Espada's shirt but kept her focus on their discussion.

"Any man has sexual desires... a woman just has to know how to awaken them."

Stark took in a breath; he knew Nnoitra's powers, and they didn't intimidate him in the least. Yet, it was a mild inconvenience that he couldn't use his own Zanpakutō there...

"Eh... you stupid, insecure little boy. Just gotta torture women, right? Well... don't blame Neliel when I leave you dying on the ground."

Ulquiorra arched a brow to Shizuka's words. Maybe... maybe not. What, though, was he supposed to say about that? The fact that Stark's reiatsu was somewhere near Nnoitra's, somewhat calmed Shizuka down to the point where she smiled at Ulquiorra's expression.

"Ah, finally some feeling in those eyes of yours."

Yes, it was barely visible but there was an ember of curiosity in his gaze... and that was better than no feeling at all.

* * *

><p>Wow, kind of an intense chapter, eh? O.O I wonder if Ulquiorra really was a serious about removing his <em>treasures<em>... - Kidding... of course he won't remove them. He'll need them soon enough, anyway. ;)

R&R please and, as always, look forward to the next chapter. :D


	4. Are we friends?

Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. And I also failed the exam I had this week ;-; But oh well... life sucks xD

Anyway, I'm glad to see more and more people are taking a liking to this story, so I'll keep my rantings short. Enjoy! :D

P.S. Every **Bleach** character belongs to Kubo-san. :)

* * *

><p><strong>4. Are we friends...? <strong>

"Don't bring that bitch into this!" Nnoitra growled. "It makes me sick to even hear her name."

"Hm?" Ulquiorra muttered before even giving it a second thought.

Feeling? What was she saying? Ulquiorra contemplated that as she smiled at him. It was good to see her smile... it relieved him. If he hadn't known any better, he would have said it made his pain slightly more bearable. Stark gave Nnoitra half of a smile, as he remained on the ready.

"You were different, before you met her. She hurt you, didn't she? Is that why you hate all women, Nnoitra? Well, I'll tell you... it's a lousy reason. Remember all the women you've hurt and raped, up until now? Do you feel guilty? You should."

Shaking her head lightly Shizuka merely reached to the base of Ulquiorra's eye, trailing her finger gently down along one of the teal stripes adorning his cheeks. They looked so much like tears...

"You must've cried a lot..." she said somewhat thoughtfully, following her finger with her gaze.

"SHUT IT!"

With that growl Nnoitra finally lost his temper and lunged at Stark. Yes, he knew he wasn't going to win the fight but it was better to die than listen to any more of that crap. Before he could reach the First Espada, however, he was forced down against the sand by the heaviness of a particular reiatsu, Aizen soon showing up as he calmly strolled over toward them, his expression settled in its usual calm features. He had been careful to contain the release of his pressure to that certain location, however, to avoid killing Shizuka. Stark had taken a stance, but felt a particular reiatsu beat down on him, bending his knees. Turning his head, he eyed the Shinigami.

"Aizen-sama..."

Ulquiorra remained still as he felt her touching his face.

"I cannot remember..."

He did remember, however, writhing in the dark for the first few centuries of his life. But that was the average beginning for any Hollow. Blinking she suddenly seemed to realize what she was doing, thus she withdrew her hand and lowered her gaze while her cheeks turned a soft shade of red.

"S-sorry..."

Stopping a few feet away from the two, Aizen finally smiled.

"That will do, Stark. I would hate to lose any of my Espada at this point in my plan. Nnoitra, please take some time to calm down and return to your domain. I have great need of each of my top ten warriors."

Despite its soft shade, Aizen's voice did betray the fact that he would severely punish any insubordination at that point, even his gaze having gained a somewhat ominous gleam even though his expression – to those who did not know him – would have seemed like kindness itself.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

Stark gave only cooperation, of course. Unlike Grimmjow, he was loyal to Aizen, simply for the fact that he had needed friends. Then, the man had turned around and given Mizuki to him... with that in mind, the static sound of a Sonido reached their ears, and he was gone. Ulquiorra observed Shizuka's face, seeing her blush.

"It is no problem."

He saw no intrusion, when it came to simply touching him. Was that wrong? With a growl Nnoitra moved to his feet when Aizen withdrew his reiatsu, before resealing his Zanpakutō and vanishing toward his domain.

For a moment Shizuka stared at him... but she reminded herself – again – that he was a Hollow, not a human, therefore he remembered nothing of feelings even if he'd had them whilst alive. Lowering her gaze again she nodded... it was a terrible thing to know he'd suffered so much for so many centuries when he wasn't even guilty of anything.

Ulquiorra then went quiet, in thought. He wondered if he should regret having the girl around. It seemed that she was indeed reminding him of emotions. He'd grown to care for Shizuka... that was dangerous. However, he would not be apt to admit to any sentiments.

"Wow, the awkwardness in this room is so thick I could cut it with a knife."

Shizuka startled at Mizuki's voice, the girl now chuckling as she watched them from the doorway, her arms crossed. Rubbing the side of her neck, Shizuka lowered her gaze again, whilst Mizuki turned serious, looking to Ulquiorra.

"Is she okay? Did he do anything to her?"

She'd already assumed Ulquiorra had retrieved the girl in time, otherwise Shizuka would have been dead by now.

"He tore off her shirt, but did not get the chance to do more... I got her back and retreated here with her for a strategic advantage."

He'd sensed Stark's actions, however, which left him only to defend Shizuka, since protecting her was his job, rather than running off and leaving her be while he fought one enemy, just to leave her vulnerable to another.

"Guess she could use some of Szayel's clothes now." Mizuki chuckled. "And I could use a talk with you. Come on, let's go for a walk."

With that she moved outside to wait for him, while Shizuka smiled.

"You should go talk to her... I'll just rest for a while."

Keeping her arms crossed over her chest out of habit she then moved to her feet and onto his bed. Yes, maybe a good sleep would make her feel better. Ulquiorra turned his head from side to side in refusal.

"Impossible. I cannot leave Shizuka alone."

Yet, a voice was heard from outside, Stark poking his visage into the doorway.

"No worries about that, eh? I'll..."

He then blinked, quickly slapping his palms over his eyes to avoid seeing anymore of Shizuka.

"Eh... sorry. I didn't know. But yeah... I'll watch over Shizuka."

Smiling Mizuki leaned up to kiss her man's cheek before motioning Ulquiorra to follow her. Shizuka, having already blushed deeply at the fact that yet another of the Espada had seen her nude, sighed with a resigned expression and slipped into Ulquiorra's bed, pulling the silky black covers over her before laying down to rest.

Once Ulquiorra had departed with Mizuki, Stark lowered his hand to see that Shizuka was lying down and covered. Stepping inside and closing the door, his footsteps were briefly heard, the Primera Espada standing with his back turned to her.

Ulquiorra's wordlessness continued on his walk with Stark's Fracción and lover, his hands buried now in his pockets.

"So how are you and Shizuka getting along?" Mizuki asked, now walking at a leisurely pace, her arms still crossed.

She had to admit she was curious, which was why she'd gotten Stark to let her talk to Ulquiorra, even though her lover wasn't so convinced it would do any good.

"She has let go of her obstinacy and is no longer an obstacle in my work."

He was evidently pleased, as he didn't frown about it. Yes, she was making it many times easier for him to protect her, which she should have done in the beginning. Yet, he would hide the fact that Shizuka had actually caused... something. Perhaps it was friendship, since he didn't believe in love. Chuckling Mizuki shook her head.

"That's not what I meant... she got you to hug her. That's a pretty big achievement considering how you are. Are you starting to... feel... something for her?"

Her voice did now imply something, as she looked to him at the corner of her eye. His eyes narrowed, that green gaze turning to make eye contact.

"...No. It was Aizen-sama's order that I befriend her."

The man had given him no clear reason, but Ulquiorra didn't require one. Then again, it made sense to be on good terms with someone whom you were being told to protect. So then why had he hesitated when he'd answered Mizuki's question?

"Are you sure? I suggest you take some time to think about that. She certainly has some feelings for you."

Her voice had softened somewhat, as well as her expression. Yes, she'd spent quite some hours talking to Shizuka and the only conclusion she'd reached was that the girl was starting to like Ulquiorra more and more as time passed.

"She might find her courage sometime soon and tell you about those feelings."

"I see."

He found himself fearing that day... if he did gain feelings for her that would compromise his ability to serve Aizen. Then, what if he failed, and Aizen took her from him as punishment? Though serene, Aizen was far from merciful when he felt a need to take action. What if he killed her? And... and _why_ was he worrying about those things? Hollows weren't supposed to think along those lines. His thoughtful expression, as well as her female intuition led Mizuki to believe she'd touched a soft spot with those words. Smiling softly she set a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you're scared... Stark was terrified when he started having feelings again, since he'd completely forgotten what they were like. He was afraid he'd mess up some of his missions because feelings clouded his judgment, and that Aizen would take revenge on him for that by taking me away from him. And he did mess up a couple of times, but he somehow managed to pull through at the last moment and Aizen didn't say a thing about that. You'll be alright..."

"I see..."

It was all he said, doing his best to add a certain dismissive edge to his voice. How could Mizuki see through him so easily? It was as if she could see into his mind... chuckling she rolled her eyes.

"Quit playing the tough guy, Ulquiorra."

Releasing his shoulder she then turned to leave toward Stark's tower.

"Don't resist your feelings if they do show up... doing that would prove fatal for your sanity. Just let them flow as they wish, don't fight them. If you need to talk to me, I'll be around... and send Stark home when you get back to your tower please."

Waving to him she then vanished in a Sonido leaving behind only a momentary buzzing sound. Ulquiorra watched her and the direction in which she had vanished for but seconds, before his own Sonido led him back to his tower. Opening the door, he entered to see Stark turned to face him, with Shizuka at rest on the bed behind him.

"Eh, I suppose I'll be off since you're back. Hope Mizuki didn't bother you too much with that talk... she insisted until I gave in and let her have her way."

Stark now rubbed the back of his head with a somewhat resigned sigh. He now understood why men normally feared women... females did hold a certain power over their decisions and they certainly knew how to sway men, which made them even more dangerous than males. With that said he headed for the door, stopping right before he went outside.

"Aizen... stopped me before I could kill Nnoitra. I'd be on my guard if I were you. He'll not only fully focus on taking Shizu, he'll also want revenge on you for that shot. And he's insane enough to take out his revenge on her, regardless if it affects you emotionally or not."

"Aizen-sama wouldn't stop me from killing him when it conflicts with his orders, or his goals..."

Would he? He'd separated him from Shizuka before, knowing the dangers... the man would have had to have been aware. Aizen Sousuke was definitely not stupid. That meant that he was willingly putting the girl in danger... Ulquiorra wondered: was he being tested? His loyalty? His beliefs? Was that some sort of experiment?

His mind raced with all the possibilities. It did hurt him that Aizen would involve Shizuka in testing him, but why? His chest ached so much, now. That feeling, however... it had nothing to do with Aizen. It was all about her, and it certainly didn't seem to be friendly.

"...Stark."

Turning to his fellow Espada, Stark arched a brow.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

The man's tone didn't quite sound so well; it was too... emotional. Briefly eyeing the sleeping girl, he internally heaved a sigh, now awaiting an answer with his hands lazily resting in his pockets.

"Is friendship supposed to cause pain?"

His own question even confused him. It sounded so... unintelligent, and yet simultaneously valid to him, as he watched over the slumbering human woman. Tilting his head somewhat, Stark finally heaved an audible sigh.

"...No... at least that's what Mizuki always told me."

Had Nnoitra's act triggered something in Ulquiorra? Or had those feelings developed on their own? Was Shizuka really that much of an influence on his fellow Espada? While silently pondering that, Stark kept his gaze on Ulquiorra's back. Deciding it was best to just leave him alone to settle his thoughts, the First Espada reached out to briefly grasp the man's shoulder, with reassuring intent, before leaving the tower and closing the door behind him.

Ulquiorra slipped away into a shadow against the wall, sliding down to a seated position. He would just watch over her. Though he couldn't release it there, his hand moved to rest upon the hilt of his Zanpakutō, Murciélago, letting his ability to sense reiatsu take over above all others.

For the following hours Shizuka was sound asleep, only stirring from time to time, her mind apparently having fallen prey to dreams. Finally her dreams morphed into a nightmare, fueled by her encounter with Nnoitra. For some time she stirred until she suddenly sat up, her arm stretched forward as though she was trying to grasp at thin air.

"Ulquiorra!"

Only when the faint echo returned to her did she realize she'd shouted out his name. Her gaze grew hazy when tears spilled down her cheeks and she lowered her trembling hand to grasp the sheets, having not yet noticed that the young Espada was there with her.

Ulquiorra picked up the distress within her reiatsu, rising from his place at last. Then, his shoes echoed slightly throughout the tower during his approach, the Cuatra Espada ultimately seating himself beside Shizuka and wrapping both arms around her, upon seeing the tears sliding down her skin. He didn't say a thing, but rubbed her back with his thin hands, with intent to comfort.

Startled by his touch Shizuka stared up into his eyes for a brief moment, before she all but threw herself into his arms, clinging tightly to his shirt. Was she going to have nightmares every time she slept now? If so, she would have preferred that Nnoitra had killed her, rather than see that grin of his even in her sleep. But it was gone for now... and Ulquiorra was there with her. She'd even forgotten that she was half naked still, in favor of simply allowing that soothing aura he was giving off to relax her body and mind.

"I will protect you... you need not fear anyone but Aizen-sama."

He could, he knew, defeat any of the other Espada... fighting Aizen, however, would be hopeless. Wait... was he actually considering fighting Aizen for her? It was a thought that he immediately buried, as it was paramount to everything he had stood for, for much of his life.

Blinking against the soft fabric that covered his chest, Shizuka looked up at him once more. Was that... emotion... in his voice? No, it couldn't be, he was a Hollow. He retained no memory of his feelings. And still... she was so close to him... so close that she could have...

_'I want to kiss you...'_ she mused.

Yet that thought died a swift death when Nnoitra's grin flashed in her mind again, making her lower her gaze to rest her forehead against his chest, closing her eyes. Ulquiorra only watched her face, until she leaned to him.

"...After you have calmed down, I am going to wrap you in this sheet and take you to Szayel for fitting, for clothes."

His milky white hand was still stroking her naked back, though he wasn't even thinking of her body at that point. A brief nod was Shizuka's only answer to his words. Did she have to move? His body felt warm, despite him being dead, and she felt too good just sitting like that. If she didn't know better, she would have said he was actually being affectionate toward her. But that was not the case, she reminded herself.

Ulquiorra, by then, was just gathering the sheet, which he moved around Shizuka, covering her frame. Then cradling her, he rose to his feet and placed her down. Without a word, the Espada moved on ahead, to the door. It was ironic that his fellow Espada seemed to be his greatest obstacle in his mission. One would think that even Nnoitra knew better than to offend Aizen... Grimmjow certainly did.

Slightly reluctant in letting go of him, the girl silently moved to follow. After all she wasn't injured to not be able to walk on her own. By the time she'd reached the door she'd concluded that she just felt too good in his arms. And she had to wonder... were they at least friends?

* * *

><p>Wow things are really starting to move, aren't they? O.O Who would've guessed Ulquiorra would remember what feelings are like, after all those centuries spent as a heartless being? So, look forward to the next chapter... I wonder what's gonna happen next. xD<p> 


	5. Visiting the living

Ooookay so here's chapter 5 :D I'm way too lazy to make an introduction, and too busy working on my newest fic, so just enjoy, you lot xD

P.S. Every _Bleach_ character belongs to Kubo-san... sadly :/

* * *

><p><strong>5. Visiting the living<strong>

By then, Ichigo was on his way toward the Captains' meeting hall. He had no idea why, but Yamamoto had suddenly decided to call him to that emergency meeting along with the Captains. Yamamoto was currently awaiting everyone's presence, including that of the substitute Shinigami. He didn't like that order... but, he hadn't become SoTaichō by doing only what he wanted to do. Soon the boy spotted one of the Captains making his way toward the hall, his pace gaining speed to catch up to the young man.

"Oi, Byakuya... you know what the old man wants? He's never called me to one of your meetings until now."

"I have not been informed, as of now..."

The Rokubantai Taichō was the absolute image of dispassion, though internally he winced at being addressed in such an informal way while he was on duty. There were times that, quite frankly, he just wanted to punch Ichigo for not observing respectful tones and proper titles, when speaking to him. Yet, that would've just placed him on the same level as the other. Soon arriving in the hall, Ichigo stopped in front of the doors, looking straight at Yamamoto's face, while Byakuya moved to take his seat amidst his fellow Captains.

"So what's this about? What do I have to do for you this time?"

He wasn't one to beat around the bush, after all, and he was getting slightly tired of having to do everything for them. The last time Yamamoto had called upon him, he'd sent him to Hueco Mundo to battle the Espada... and he'd been lucky that Ulquiorra had been ordered to spare him back then.

Yamamoto didn't even sigh, though he wanted to. Yes, none of the ones who served under him were fit for the job, despite the fact they were the ones with all of the formal training and experience...

"We will require your help in a certain matter. It is known that Ulquiorra Schiffer is the strongest of the Espada... we desire for you to capture him, once Kurotsuchi-taichō has finished his newest machine."

It was no easy task, he knew. Being the strongest of the Espada pretty much made him the strongest Hollow in all of Hueco Mundo. Blinking at that, Ichigo frowned.

"What? I barely lived through our last meeting. What's gotten into you? What do you mean _capture_ him? I thought you wanted him dead."

Had the old man finally lost his mind? That mission was pure suicide for anyone, even for him...

"I am aware of the danger, but it is what it is."

He had no options, and telling him that it was an order from above to do this, would likely not be for the best. Orders from the Spirit King were all issued on a basis of required disclosure only, and it was not essential for Ichigo to be aware of the origins of the matter.

"Why do you want him alive all of a sudden? He'll wipe out anyone who comes near him... if you'll find a cell strong enough to hold him in the first place."

He knew he was going to do it in the end... he had to, whether he liked it or not, since he was a Shinigami. That, however, didn't mean he had to like it.

"Capture him, and bring him here. You may leave the other details to us."

The old man wasn't going to yield, unless he absolutely had to. Their motives and such were not to be easily revealed.

"Well if you want me to take him alive, figure out a way for me to do it without dying."

With that he turned his back on Yamamoto and left the hall.

"He'll do it." Hitsugaya stated bluntly after Ichigo had left.

Lately he'd grown to know the boy enough to be sure that the substitute wasn't going to let them down. As time passed, Mayuri worked almost day and night to finish his task. About a month later, after receiving report that the machine was ready, Yamamoto gave permission to Rukia to visit the living world and contact Ichigo about his part of the mission.

Back in Las Noches, Shizuka had asked Aizen to let her go back to the living world for a couple of days, to check up on her family.

"I see..." Aizen said, apparently pondering on the girl's request. "Very well..."

He knew the girl wasn't going to betray him... not when he knew for sure that she had feelings for Ulquorra.

"I am afraid, however, that I need Ulquiorra here. He will take you there and you will convene on a place and time for him to come retrieve you."

His gaze moved to the dark haired Espada as he spoke the last words. Ulquiorra hid every shred of doubt, despite his conflicting emotions on the matter.

"...Your will shall be done, Aizen-sama."

Though he didn't like that, resisting an order was not only against his station among the Espada, it was futile. Aizen could kill him with his reiatsu alone, and if he even sensed a remnant of a desire to oppose him, he likely would not hesitate in erasing him. Slightly hesitant at the thought of Ulquiorra not being there with her, Shizuka nodded and turned to leave once Aizen had dismissed both of them. Upon reaching the sunny yard, she finally turned to face the young Espada.

"Well... I guess I'm ready to go..."

Frankly she didn't want to go without him; but since Aizen had agreed, she couldn't just change her mind now. Besides, not going simply because Ulquiorra wasn't going would have been mighty childish of her. Thus she swallowed the feeling that something was going to go wrong, and awaited for him to take her to the Living World.

Ulquiorra made seconds worth of eye contact with her before frowning. Extending his index finger, he seemed to poke the air, opening a Garganta to take them to the top of an old, abandoned warehouse. They had, after all, studied the spots of greatest activity among humans in their world for missions, and made it a point to avoid them, when they had nothing to do with the mission, anyway.

After a second, the path finally opened, and he slipped into the darkness. Once in the Living World, Shizuka smiled lightly as she gazed about Karakura Town in the growing twilight. She'd missed her home town so much... looking back to Ulquiorra she forced herself to give him a carefree smile.

"You can come get me in two days. I'll be waiting for you here."

She then moved to the edge of the roof and leapt down onto a pile of wooden cranes before making her way down to the ground and along the sidewalk toward the busy streets. Ulquiorra was without words as he listened to her. His Garganta remained open for the moment, though when she was out of sight, he stepped back into it. Just before it closed around his mouth, the Espada gave a sigh.

Mere moments later, Rukia had entered the Living World. She worried for Ichigo, but he'd agreed to do it... she wouldn't chastise him for having courage, though in his case, it came with absolutely no brains whatsoever. Now, she moved on through Karakura, her hair somewhat waving due to her speed.

A couple of hours later, Shizuka was strolling along one of the streets. Even though people couldn't see her, she smiled at how most of them shivered when she passed by, like a sudden gust of cold wind had brushed past their faces. A couple of them did indeed see her, thus she was forced to make a run for it, to avoid being approached by anyone alive. It was during such a run that she bumped straight into Ichigo who was walking along in a state of utter boredom.

"Ouch... what the...?" he frowned, just before noticing the hole in her chest. "You... you're a Hollow!"

He leapt to his feet, but only then did he realize he'd forgotten his badge at home. Shit... how was he supposed to fight Hollows if he was stuck in his own body? Standing as well, Shizuka opened her mouth to try and calm him down when she felt the second reiatsu source approaching them fast. There was only one type of people who knew about Hollows... Shinigami.

Her heart almost skipped a beat as she pondered on how unlucky she was, to run into two Shinigami just hours after she'd left Ulquiorra's side. Rukia soon slowed to a walk, now that she was several yards from Ichigo. Seeing that he was before what appeared to be a Plus, her eyes narrowed during her approach.

"...Are you going to use your badge so you can perform a Konso or not, Ichigo?"

She was far more experienced in some things than he was, and thus, she figured it was best to let him do some things, even when she was around. Blinking, Ichigo's expression lit up in a somewhat relieved smile.

"Rukia... I caught this Hollow sneaking around here. But I forgot my badge at home."

Arching a brow at the female Shinigami's words, Shizuka then turned her gaze to Ichigo.

"You're... Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Somewhat tense, Ichigo looked back to her and nodded, which in turn brought a soft smile on her lips.

"You're just like Ulquiorra said... but I'm afraid I am no Hollow."

Ulquiorra... Ichigo could feel his expression taking on an astounded shade. Why was she speaking so lightheartedly about Ulquiorra?

"She has the reiatsu signature of a Pl... wait, WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Despite asking that question, Rukia's nostrils flared as she reached into her pocket and brought out her fist with the glove on.

"ICHIGO!"

With that angry shout, Rukia swung her tiny fist straight for his groin, the air itself rippling on contact. Somewhat stunned by that, Shizuka watched as Ichigo went flying out of his body, now dressed in the black Shihakusho of any normal Shinigami, his massive Zanpakutō strapped to his back. When he finally came to a halt a few feet down the street, he fell to his knees holding his groin with both hands, while his forehead smacked against the cold sidewalk.

"Ugh... what the hell, Rukia?" he groaned painfully.

"You're lucky I carry that glove! People die for such carelessness, Ichigo."

Yes, she was ignoring the fact that she'd basically just blasted him in the crotch, though hopefully, he would learn from the experience and begin making a mental checklist, keeping his mind on staying prepared on a constant basis. Then, she turned toward Shizuka, expressionless despite her own surprise.

"...Did you say... Ulquiorra? As in... Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

Startled by the mention of Ulquiorra's name, Shizuka turned back to Rukia. Some moments later Ichigo finally managed to pick himself up and stumble over to them still muttering on an annoyed tone.

"Yes..."

Lowering her gaze to her chest, she smiled covering her hole with one hand.

"I can see why Kurosaki-san believed me to be a Hollow, but I am not. I'm not here to cause trouble, just to check up on my family."

Rukia had seen the Hollow hole, though she didn't dwell on it, considering the place it was in, and the fact that the girl had covered it.

"...What are you?"

A Plus with a Hollow hole, by all means, should have been impossible... a contradiction to the laws of existence. Yet the girl had undergone no changes, but that single one.

"I... don't know... I'm not a Hollow, but I'm not a Plus either, nor a Shinigami."

Scratching his head, Ichigo gave her an utterly puzzled look.

"That's... impossible... right?" he asked, looking to Rukia.

The female Shinigami nodded slightly to Ichigo's inquiry.

"At least, it should be..."

Pondering for a moment, Ichigo then turned back to the girl.

"So you mentioned Ulquiorra... have you met him?"

"He saved my life a couple of times." Shizuka smiled.

Her words earned her a stunned look from the Substitute Shinigami, while Rukia watched the girl with an impassive glance. Surely, there had to be a reason Ulquiorra was doing that.

"...It was most likely to further Aizen's plans. That begs the question, however... what does Aizen want with you?"

"I don't know... he's the one who first saved my life, then entrusted me to Ulquiorra to keep me safe. Since I am neither a Shinigami nor a Hollow, I have no powers and I am afraid Ulquiorra is stuck taking care of me at all times."

Her voice had softened somewhat at that, her lips almost twitching into a smile. Still puzzled, Ichigo watched her somewhat oddly. Could it be? Could Hollows really be more than the ruthless monsters they were made out to be? His own inner Hollow had proven to be different... so why wouldn't Ulquiorra be different too? He barely felt it, but the pang of doubt had already reared its head in his heart and mind.

* * *

><p>Hmhmhm... things seem to be taking a rather complicated turn, eh? I bet it's gonna be interesting, now that the Gotei's involved ;)<p>

As always, R&R please and no flames ,,


	6. Setting the trap

Here's the sixth chapter, hope you've been looking forward to it. Sooo... enjoy. :)

P.S. All Bleach characters belong to Kubo-san.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Setting the trap<strong>

"Ichigo... keep her here. I need to pay a visit to Ukitake-taichō. After I return, I need to speak with you."

It was all that Rukia said before she slipped away, returning to Seireitei. Fortunately, the man was not ill as of now, since she would have otherwise sensed him from the direction of Ugendo. Making use of her Shunpō, the petite woman reached the Jusanbantai Barracks with ease, walking inside to find the Taichō's office. Blinking, Ichigo turned his gaze to his fellow Shinigami.

"Eh? What am I supposed to do with her? Oi... Rukia!" he called out just when she vanished.

Grumbling, he finally focused on the girl again.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Shizuka." she smiled, rather amused by his predicament.

With a sigh, Ichigo ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Eh, guess we might as well talk until she gets back."

The rest of the day Ichigo spent with Shizuka; he even accompanied her to her home, since none of her family members could see them. The more she spoke of how much she enjoyed Ulquiorra's company, the more intrigued he was. Could Ulquiorra truly display kindness and gentleness?

According to her, he could... he knew she had no reason to lie about it, but something was amiss there. Was she... in love with the Espada? That thought, however, based on how her eyes lit up at the mere mention of Ulquiorra's name, didn't seem so crazy to the orange haired Shinigami.

Some hours later they were both walking down the street, glancing at the starry sky. She was a really nice person and, somehow, Ichigo knew that he now considered her a friend. But he did have to wonder if that would prove to be a good thing or not. By then, Ukitake was seated in his office, reviewing some reports when he sensed Rukia's reiatsu closing in. The girl rarely visited his office, unless it was utterly important, thus he focused on the door awaiting for her to come in.

Rukia stopped at the door, but restrained herself from simply walking in. The man respected everyone who came before him, and certainly deserved the same in return; even more so due to the fact of his rank. Taking in a deep breath, she gave the door a delicate knock, so as to not startle him.

"Ukitake-taichō... it is Kuchiki Rukia. May I come in?"

"Come in, come in." he smiled, finally setting down the papers he'd been holding in his hands.

He seemed to be feeling better that day, thus his mood was more cheerful than usual. She opened the door then, just enough to fit herself into the room without issue, then closed it. Approaching his desk, she took in a deep breath.

"I'm sure that you are busy, Ukitake-taichō, so I will just get to my point... I went to the living world to speak with Kurosaki Ichigo, as per my orders, but I ran into a strange Plus. It was a girl, but... she had a Hollow hole, and no other evidence of being a Hollow, or an Arrancar. No mask, no fragments of one... no Zanpakutō. She looks perfectly... human, as if she is immune to the transformation. She claims ties to Aizen Sousuke and Ulquiorra, as well. She may be a key to Aizen's plans. I left her with Kurosaki Ichigo, to come back and report this to you."

Blinking, the young Taichō arched his brows in awe, and instantly the idea popped into his head. He wasn't pleased with their latest orders, but he had no choice.

"I see..."

Pondering for a moment, he then moved to his feet.

"Come with me."

With that he turned to leave his office, forsaking the paperwork for another day.

"Yes, Ukitake-taichō."

The female walked with him, though more specifically, behind him, as was appropriate for a subordinate, regardless of gender. Rukia would be silent, however, unless she was spoken to by a superior that man included. Making his way to Yamamoto's office, Ukitake knocked on the door before entering along with Rukia.

"Genryuusai-sensei... I believe Rukia has found an important element for our plan."

With that, he proceeded to explain to the man what Rukia had told him, afterwards falling silent as he awaited for the SoTaichō's orders. The old Shinigami lifted his head toward the Taichō and younger Shinigami, frowning wordlessly at what he was hearing. He secretly considered the girl to be a Plus, but to be on the safe side, his orders had to be clear.

"Detain her. Do not destroy her. We must study her to see what has given her such immunity... if it is something that we can apply to other Pluses, we may be able to greatly reduce the number of Hollows, or eradicate them once and for all. You are dismissed."

"Understood. I will take Kuchiki-taichō with me, in the dreaded case that Ulquiorra or another of the Espada would show up."

Alone, after all, he was not much of a match for them, thus he wanted to be on the safe side.

Without another word, he bowed to the old Shinigami before making his way out of the office with Rukia.

"I will need you to accompany me and Byakuya to the Living World, Rukia. You are the one who knows where the girl is at this moment."

Rukia's eyes somewhat lit up at the fact that she and her brother would be working together, though walking along behind him, she suppressed that before the man could see it.

"Yes, Ukitake-taichō."

It was hard for her to think about the ill nature of their recent missions, when she'd just been told that she would be acting alongside her nii-sama. She had to make him proud of her, so that just maybe, he would actually acknowledge her, for once... it didn't take long for Ukitake to reach the Rokubantai barracks. Passing through the yard he soon knocked on the door to Byakuya's office.

"Byakuya, we have a mission." he said on a serious tone.

Stepping back he now awaited for the young Taichō to answer. He hated the very idea itself, but there was no other way. Yamamoto couldn't oppose the Spirit King, regardless of what his sense of justice dictated. The Rokubantai Taichō came to the door with light footsteps, fully dressed and prepared for work, of course. Sliding it open, he immediately turned his gaze upon Ukitake.

"...Brief me, Ukitake-taichō."

Though a Taichō himself, he preferred being formal with the others. It encouraged the same respect in return, in just about all cases. Nodding to Rukia to follow, Ukitake then stepped into the office. Once the door was closed, he turned to Byakuya.

"Rukia came to me earlier, saying she and Ichigo have found a strange girl in the Living World."

He couldn't hold back a somewhat proud smile toward his female subordinate.

"Apparently she's somewhere in the middle of the transition from Plus to Hollow. Rukia said she has a Hollow hole, but no mask or fragments of one. However, that isn't the main reason why I reported this to Genryuusai-sensei. Rukia told me that girl mentioned knowing Ulquiorra. I thought this might be our chance to capture him. If he really is looking after this girl, then he will surely risk no harm to her."

It was a rather bold theory, but it was the best they had at the moment. Byakuya did not even give Rukia a glance, despite the bright smile she offered to the two of them. Though she wouldn't know, it just... hurt him too much to look at her.

"I see. Let us be on our way..."

Rukia almost visibly wilted on the spot, but stopped herself, for the most part. With a nod, Ukitake smiled to Rukia motioning the girl to follow them as he made his way back to the stone yard.

Once in the Living World, the white haired Taichō encouraged her to lead them to where she'd last left Ichigo. By then Shizuka was seated on the riverbank with the young Shinigami, chuckling softly while he told her how mostly everyone molested Kon. He didn't seem so bad, after all... but Ulquiorra had been right, he did have latent powers that he apparently didn't even know yet. Rukia, instead of immediately going, gazed around, sensing the spiritual pressures.

"They... aren't there, anymore. They're..."

Byakuya, however, had already found them.

"...Come."

Then, he calmly flew off, in the direction of the river bank. Rukia had followed, of course, since it was a Taichō's order, as well as an order from her brother. Upon their arrival Byakuya stepped toward Ichigo and Shizuka, his steel orbs set beyond narrowed eyelids. Sensing the higher pressures, Ichigo turned his gaze toward Rukia and the two Captains. Frowning somewhat, he moved to his feet.

When Shizuka stood as well, he almost instinctively stepped in between her and Byakuya, extending an arm to the side as though he was ready to push the girl out of the way should Byakuya decide to make a move. His intuition already told him something was amiss.

"Nice to see you visiting Karakura, Byakuya." he said somewhat sternly.

Stepping forward, Ukitake glanced at the two children somewhat worriedly.

"Ichigo-kun..."

His voice, however, faded away when the orange haired Shinigami turned his gaze to him.

"What's the meaning of this, Ukitake-san? Rukia...?"

Rukia simply frowned at Ichigo's reaction, casting down her eyes as Byakuya spoke, without feeling in his voice. Even then, he didn't have to like it... but he did have to adhere to the law.

"We have come to apprehend her, in the name of SoTaichō Yamamoto and the Central Forty Six... stand aside, Kurosaki Ichigo, or you will be acting in defiance of the Spirit King."

For a moment Ichigo felt his eyes widening. Arrested? Why?

"She hasn't done anything against Soul Society." he frowned.

Trying to avoid a fight breaking out, Ukitake finally spoke again.

"Ichigo-kun... Genryuusai-sensei merely wishes to ask her a few questions. We won't harm her, I promise."

It was a lie, but he had to do something to keep Ichigo on their side. If the boy somehow got angry enough to turn down the current mission, then there was no one to help them capture Ulquiorra.

"Ichigo... please..."

Byakuya somewhat raised his hand, a gesture for Rukia to be silent. Catching on, she closed her mouth, before Byakuya spoke to her.

"...Take the girl."

Rukia inhaled and frowned before she approached, stepping in front of Ichigo and Shizuka, casting a specialized Kidō that would form a pair of hand cuffs around Shizuka's wrists. She then whispered as lowly as she could to the two, in the hopes that Byakuya wouldn't hear her.

"I'm so sorry..."

She then moved to gently guide Shizuka by her wrist, back to Ukitake's side. Though he made no attempt to stop Rukia, Ichigo did reach for his Zanpakutō's hilt.

"What's gotten into you, Byakuya? Where's your sense of justice?"

Pulling her arms free from Rukia, Shizuka reached to the boy wrapping her hands around his wrist, gently tugging on his arm.

"It's okay, Ichigo... I'll be fine."

Surely Ulquiorra would report to Aizen if he didn't find her there the following day. And maybe... just maybe... the Shinigami would ask him to save her again. Biting back a growl, Ichigo finally released Zangetsu's hilt, lowering his hand, though he did give Byakuya a murderous glare. Rukia had given the girl a chance to speak with Ichigo, before giving her a soft tug to warn her that she would be pulling her along. Then, once the girl said her last word, she was taken from Ichigo to her destination at the white haired Taichō's side.

Byakuya did not return the boy's hostility, but instead gave him the same glance that he had before their previous battle. Justice and the law, sometimes just weren't meant to go hand in hand... it was what he wanted to, but didn't say. Now stepping back, he stood alongside the others, Rukia making one last statement before they disappeared.

"...Please begin your search for Ulquiorra, Ichigo."

Then, with Byakuya's intervention, they were gone.

* * *

><p>Awww, poor Shizu-chan :( I wonder what they're gonna do to her and Ulquiorra if they ever get their hands on him. Well, you'll have to be patient for that ;D<p> 


	7. Against the law

It's always great to see how much lurve my stories receive from everyone x3 So enjoy... (yeah, I'm too lazy to make some long, smartass comment xD)

P.S. Every _Bleach_ character belongs to Kubo-san. :D

* * *

><p><strong>7. Against the law<strong>

Blinking at Rukia's last words, Ichigo suddenly pieced together the facts. They wouldn't have taken the girl, unless they were planning to use her as bait for Ulquiorra. So what was he supposed to do? Lure the Espada into a trap? That was against his principles on fair battle. He needed someone to talk to... someone who could advise him on what to do next. And that someone was Urahara Kisuke. With his mind set on that, he broke out into Shunpō along the now empty streets until he finally reached the shop. After hearing everything, Urahara fell silent for a while.

"I see... I do believe your assumption is right, Kurosaki-san. I have heard rumors of the latest order the Gotei has received from the King himself. Apparently they want to capture Ulquiorra and test his Hierro to see if they can apply that to Shinigami. My opinion is that it's a futile research, and it will just torture Ulquiorra for nothing."

Blinking, Ichigo suddenly frowned dangerously. Sure, Ulquiorra was his enemy and he was sure the Espada would never have shown him the least bit of mercy... but he was human and he couldn't just stand aside and let someone be tortured, when he could do something to help them.

"I have to find Ulquiorra, Urahara-san."

"If he's the one who brought the girl here and she really is in his care, then he should come back for her. I suggest you find out where he brought her and wait for him there."

With a nod, Ichigo left the shop in a rush. Following the traces left from Shizuka's reiatsu, he finally found the old warehouse at the edge of town. Seating himself on the edge of the roof, he now awaited for the Espada to show up. He knew for sure that he was going to have a hard time getting Ulquiorra to believe him... hopefully he could manage that _before_ dying at the hands of the Espada.

Hours passed in that time, the sun moving in the sky. Yet, at the end of that time frame, a Garganta opened to reveal Ulquiorra, who stepped through. When he saw Ichigo, he gave no outward reaction, aside from poking the Garganta to close it, so that he could not get past him and infiltrate Las Noches without him there. If they were going to do battle, it would be in the Living World. Jumping to his feet at the massive reiatsu, Ichigo almost invisibly gulped and turned to face the Espada.

"Ulquiorra..."

His throat was dry and he found that he had barely even uttered the Arrancar's name. He didn't want to fight, but he knew Ulquiorra would not be swayed if he decided that a battle was unavoidable. His brain desperately searched for some way to tell the Espada that his protégée had been arrested by Shinigami. After all, he was charged with defending Soul Society...

"...If you have come to do battle... then you need not speak to me. Take up your sword, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Even now, Ulquiorra stood calm, hands in pockets. He had no issue with destroying the world of humans with their battle, and couldn't quite understand why Ichigo would. Humans were so... weak, and ignorant. For the most part... for the most part? Inwardly he shook that thought off. That girl was really getting to him for some reason he had yet to understand.

"I... I'm not here to fight you."

There, he'd said it... there was no way around it. He didn't want to be part of an unfair scheme. It didn't matter that Ulquiorra was his enemy, it didn't matter that it was his duty to slay the Arrancar. If he was going to kill Ulquiorra, it would be after an honest battle.

"That girl you brought here..."

He paused again, almost swallowing his words. Ulquiorra's devoid gaze wasn't something easy to endure, even for him. The Cuatra Espada somewhat frowned at that vague mention of Shizuka, his hand trailing toward Murciélago. If Ichigo harmed, abducted, or destroyed that girl he would finish him off there and then, leaving nothing for that weak hearted woman to be able to restore him to life. Still, he decided to listen for the moment and find out exactly what had happened. Briefly eyeing the Espada's hand, Ichigo took a deep breath.

"I... I want to..."

How could he say it? It went against all his principles as a human and Shinigami. But in the end, wasn't Shizuka still human?

"I want to h... help you get her back."

Even as he said those words he felt his inner Hollow stirring. Apparently his master's odd decision had piqued his interest. So much so that it wasn't long until he heard the Hollow cackling in the back of his mind.

_**"You're such a softy, king."**_

Before Ichigo could even so much as growl at his Hollow, Kurotsuchi's voice hurt his ears.

"Well, well... I see you found him faster than we expected."

Turning his gaze upward, Ichigo frowned as he saw Mayuri along with Byakuya – who was now holding Shizuka by the arm – Hitsugaya, Kyoraku and Ukitake. Apparently Yamamoto wasn't taking any risks.

_'Get her back?'_ Ulquiorra mused somewhat puzzled.

When he turned to see the Captains, one of them holding Shizuka by the arm, his gaze narrowed.

"...I see."

It was all he said, though fighting at full power with her so close by would have been stupid. Above all, he had to assure her health, survival and an ability to return her to Aizen. That, however, didn't seem to be possible now. They were almost certainly here to slay him. Despite his anger at their taking her, he released the Zanpakutō's hilt and lifted his hands.

"I surrender..."

If he could even slightly prolong her life by not exposing her to the depths of his reiatsu, even at the cost of his own life, he would. Such was service to Aizen. A sinister grin spread on Mayuri's lips when he dispelled the Kyokko behind Ulquiorra, which had covered the machine along with two of his scientists. Within moments, what looked like a cage made of reiatsu particles closed around the Espada, having been triggered by the machine which was now draining the Arrancar's reiatsu.

"That was easier than I thought..." Kyoraku muttered, poking his sakkat back to scratch his head.

"It was _too_ easy." Hitsugaya frowned.

Meanwhile Ichigo somewhat stared at Ulquiorra... he'd never been able to imagine hearing those words come out of his mouth. Apparently he'd been right... Ulquiorra did have some feelings for Shizuka. Ulquiorra felt his strength being gradually depleted by that Shinigami creation. It would take quite some time, he knew it, but in the end the machine would probably do the job. That was, if it had been made to withstand the sort of reiatsu that he gave off.

"...Long live Aizen Sousuke."

Surely, Aizen would avenge them, out of anger for the destruction of his most trusted subordinate, and Shizuka. Shizuka... turning up his head, he gave her a gaze of something... warmth. While minimal, it was there. If only he could have held her one more time.

Rubbing his hands, Mayuri finally motioned his men to stop the machine. After all, they didn't want him dead... yet. But Mayuri was sadistic enough to leave Ulquiorra with just enough reiatsu to keep him awake. Oh, he had such plans for that Arrancar, once he was done with the tests for his Hierro.

"Take him back to the barracks. I'll be there as soon as we report to the SoTaichō. Make our guest feel at home..." he told the two scientists, opening a gate for them.

The ominous shade in his tone, made Ichigo frown as he watched the now helpless Espada. That was so wrong... and Shizuka shouting Ulquiorra's name through tears wasn't making it any easier on him. Even if his mind hadn't yet grasped it, his heart was already set on his following actions. By all means, he was going to sabotage those experiments... no one was going to kill Ulquiorra, but him.

Even Byakuya had to close his eyes, in an attempt to take himself elsewhere, away from that scene. That, however, would not weaken his grip on the girl. He felt... sickened with himself. Surely, Hisana would condemn him for it...

Ulquiorra gave Shizuka no words, though what little reiatsu he had left spiked dangerously when he heard her cry, fueled by some unseen spark of emotion, before turning to nearly nonexistent levels. Immobilized, he mentally prepared himself for death as he was taken back to Seireitei, the Captains accompanying them.

"You'd better not kill him. That's my job..." Ichigo scowled at Mayuri.

The Taichō instead merely grinned.

"By all means, I want him alive. He'll make an excellent test subject."

With an annoyed sigh, Hitsugaya withdrew his Zanpakutō to open another gate for all of them. That was, after all, the reason why all the Captains hated Kurotsuchi. He had no morals and didn't mind experimenting on anyone, regardless of their race. Even so, why did he feel sorry for that Hollow? He could tell that – aside from Kurotsuchi – everyone there, even Byakuya, felt rather sorry for having to obey that order. Were they actually feeling sorry for Shizuka and were transferring that feeling unto Ulquiorra? The heart truly was such a mystery.

"I'm going with you. I wanna talk to that old geezer." Ichigo stated bluntly.

Outwardly he seemed unaffected, though if one were to look closely enough at his gaze, they would have been able to notice that he'd already decided to do something which, by Soul Society's laws, was unforgivable for any Shinigami.

Byakuya said nothing as he kept a grip on Shizuka's wrist. Yet, he moved closer to the others, observing but not including himself in their conversation as the portal was prepared for them to go through. However, it seemed to him that the Hollow and Plus were indeed lovers. Would he have wanted someone to kidnap Hisana from him? No, of course not... but, wasn't that the law? Justice? It was the law... but it was far from just.

After arriving in Seireitei, Byakuya gave Shizuka to Kyoraku on the way into the Ichibantai barracks, so as to go on ahead of them. Entering the room before the others, he awaited their presence before he spoke.

"...The capture of Ulquiorra was a success, SoTaichō-sama. The girl was also flawlessly captured, as you can see. However..."

He then lifted his hand, pulling off his haori. Reflexively shaking it to dust it off despite its cleanliness, he folded it in the same way he had received it at the ceremony.

"I can no longer serve you, so long as this mission continues. Do you require my Zanpakutō, as well?"

Yamamoto sat there and briefly watched him, turning his head from side to side.

"No. You may go."

The Head of Kuchiki then turned his back on the old Shinigami and everyone else there, parting from the room. Blinking at that, Hitsugaya along with the other two Captains and Ichigo himself, turned to watch in disbelief as Byakuya left the hall. Mayuri, however, was the only one of them who didn't seem impressed at all.

"If you will excuse me then... I must go tend to my guest." he grinned before turning his back on them to leave as well.

Once he was gone, Ichigo finally turned to Yamamoto.

"How many Captains are you willing to lose to this mission?"

After all, he was sure that others would follow Byakuya's example soon enough.

"...If you desire to protest, do not do it here. Take your grievances to the Central Forty Six." Yamamoto answered with a sigh.

He was, however, certain that no one was going to listen... and there was little to nothing he could do.

"I'll do something even better."

With that he left the hall, casting no glance to any of them.

* * *

><p>Wooo don't you just love it when Ichigo gets all angry and makes threats? It kinda gives me this tingly feeling inside xD Review please and look forward to the next chapter. :)<p> 


	8. Unexpected help

I'm lazy to do a long introduction so enjoy xD

P.S. Every _Bleach_ character belongs to Kubo-san.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Unexpected help<strong>

Throughout the following days nothing could appease Ichigo. Not training, not talking to Zangetsu, not spending time with Rukia or at home with his family and friends. He was like a caged lion, just waiting for the slightest chance to break free... and like an irony of life, the only one supporting his decision was his own inner Hollow.

Shizuka had been transferred to Mayuri's barracks and the Central 46 had ordered the Taichō to test her as well, so as to find out what made her immune to turning into a Hollow. However, since they hadn't forbade him from doing other tests on her or Ulquiorra, he was free to display his sadistic nature. They were kept in separate rooms, Ulquiorra being constantly connected to the reiatsu draining machine, since Mayuri wasn't too willing to let him regain too much of it.

About five days later, Ichigo had had enough of just sitting around... apparently Byakuya wasn't going to do anything about it, nor anyone else of the Captains. Having decided on a plan, he now awaited until nightfall to sneak into the laboratory. That very same day, Mayuri had decided to let Shizuka watch as they experimented on Ulquiorra, to see how she reacted to powerful emotional stress. Thus he had moved her into a glass cage on a platform just a few steps above the table where Ulquiorra had been tied down.

Ulquiorra, meanwhile, remained out on the table, expressionless and covered in stitched wounds. Normally he would have healed instantly, but draining his reiatsu had diminished his healing abilities as well. In fact, all his abilities had been lowered to almost zero, aside from the physical pain. As of now, he pondered with indignation... how much vengeance would Aizen take on that place? Would he avenge them at all? Yet, despite those thoughts, his chest ached for Shizuka, out of concern for her. Then, he called out in a slightly raised tone, so she could hear him.

"...Shizuka. Are you still alive...?"

"...I'm alright..."

Even now her voice was somewhat shaky as though she was ready to cry. They'd taken her away for just a couple of hours that day, but over the course of the time she'd spent there, her body had been covered in cuts and bruises. Without her reiatsu developed, her body now healed at the normal pace of any human.

"Did they hurt you?"

Yes, even now she was worried about him first of all. She wanted to ask him why he'd just given up, but she knew the answer already and she hated it. It was her fault that he was there now... it was her fault that he'd been drained of reiatsu until he was on the brink of death... it was her fault that he'd been savagely tortured. All of it was _her_ fault...

"I am fine..."

Ulquiorra then moved his head to see her. His Pesquisa was barely working, but he could tell that her injuries and the experiments had worn her down. Weren't they supposed to protect the Pluses? The humans? Now, his hand reached in her direction, though it was stopped by his restraints. If he ever got free... he would save Shizuka, then come back and break all the Shinigami. With that thought, the machine beeped, activating one of its stronger modes. It would seem that, like Ichigo, whenever he became emotional he could produce an even stronger reiatsu. Needless to say, it was dangerous, in his current condition... he had to conserve it to live and spare Shizuka. Out of reflex, Shizuka pressed her palm against the glass, while her tears finally overflowed.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry you have to go through this. This is all my fault... I shouldn't have asked to leave Las Noches."

Her voice, however, died out when she picked up a faint noise of footsteps. By now she knew that Mayuri rarely slept, thus she barely held back a scream when Ichigo suddenly came from the shadows. A faint ray of hope blossomed in her heart, yet she was afraid to trust even that. Ulquiorra's hand stopped short of the glass, since his restraints wouldn't let him reach that far. Then, he saw someone through the glass. He didn't have the energy to move, anyway, but found his own gaze sharpening when he saw Ichigo. For a brief moment, the young Shinigami could do nothing but stare at Shizuka's wounds, his jaw clenching in anger.

"I'm gonna get you out of here..."

He paused for a moment, averting his gaze to Ulquiorra.

"...Both of you..."

Despite his tension, he knew that he would never again be able to sleep at night if he didn't go through with it. Just two days prior he'd gone back to the Living World and had convinced Urahara to get a Garganta ready for when he returned with Ulquiorra and Shizuka. It was a good thing the man wasn't subordinated to the Gotei anymore... moving to the keyboard in front of the girl's cage, he quickly worked through the sequences Urahara had taught him. Before long he'd set her free and had already opened Ulquiorra's cage, using Zangetsu to cut away his restraints. Ulquiorra sat up and moved to his feet, when he realized that the ground was pulling him. Slouching, he moved as quickly as he could to Shizuka's side.

"...I don't understand you, Kurosaki Ichigo. I am your foe... you could have left me to die and put me out of your way."

Since Shizuka was too weakened to sustain him, Ichigo reached for Ulquiorra's arm, pulling it around his neck to keep the Arrancar on his feet.

"I will kill you... but not like this. Not when you're weak. I want a fair battle; I want to kill you when you're at the peak of your power."

Motioning Shizuka to follow him, he then made his way toward one of the many exits.

"I see..."

At the last moment, he had grasped Shizuka's hand, though it had slid free of his frail grip. Ulquiorra, as always, found himself unable to hate Ichigo... hatred was something for lower Hollows and apparently Shinigami... yet, now he went quiet so as to make it easy for them to escape.

Shizuka had attempted to at least return his grasp, but Ichigo had pulled him away from her before she'd managed to do it. She wanted to comfort him, to tend to his wounds, but for now escaping was more important than anything else. Once outside, one of the shadows near the laboratory stirred before Hitsugaya came out of the thick bushes, his arms crossed and a stern expression on his young face.

"Kurosaki..."

Smiling somewhat relieved, Ichigo then turned to the young Taichō.

"Toushiro... I didn't think you were gonna come after all."

"That's Hitsugaya-taichō to you. And I never break my word." the short Shinigami frowned. "Now come on, already... if anyone senses our reiatsu around here, we're dead."

Silently Ichigo grasped Shizuka's wrist with his free hand, pulling the girl along as he followed Hitsugaya toward the forests within Seireitei. It wasn't an easy thing to do, considering Shizuka herself was quite weakened, thus she couldn't walk too fast; and he couldn't carry her since he was already helping Ulquiorra.

Soon, however, a second shadow flew across the open field toward them, Byakuya stepping to Ulquiorra's side.

"...Focus on getting the Plus to the Senkaimon. From there, we will escape into the human world."

Then, grasping Ulquiorra, he cast an unannounced Kyokko on both of them, going on ahead in a Shunpo. Blinking at the Taichō's sudden appearance, Ichigo offered him a slight smile before letting him have Ulquiorra. With both his arms free, he now moved to cradle Shizuka.

"Come..."

It was all Hitsugaya said before taking to the air, now that they had nothing left to hinder them. Anyone could have seen them up there, but it was the fastest way to get to the portal in time.

"I didn't expect Byakuya to get involved." Ichigo mused out loud.

"He's doing the right thing, like all of us."

Blinking, Ichigo turned his gaze back to the Taichō.

"All of...?"

Indeed, Kyoraku was waiting by the Senkaimon along with Ukitake, both of them wearing only their Shihakusho like Byakuya. Yamamoto had agreed to relieve them of their ranks until that entire madness with Ulquiorra would end.

"You're more trouble _after_ being captured, Espada-san." Kyoraku smiled in his usual carefree manner, once Byakuya had arrived with Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra eyed them, since the Kyokko had been dispelled.

"...Is this... a rebellion among the Shinigami?"

It truly did seem that way... Byakuya gave him no answer, though by now, he could understand the Espada's conclusion. If that wasn't a rebellion, after all, then it was nothing.

"We like to say we're doing the right thing." the lighthearted Taichō smiled again, now eyeing the Espada.

Somewhat nervously Ukitake glanced to the side where they'd tied up the two guards, after knocking them out.

"Don't flatter yourself." Hitsugaya stated bluntly to Ulquiorra, while landing near them with Ichigo and the girl.

"We have been against this order from the beginning." Ukitake answered, in agreement with his fellow Taichō.

"...Enough. The Senkaimon is prepared. Let us go."

When it flashed open, Byakuya led Ulquiorra through it, into the human world without another word. He didn't plan to speak with the Espada and befriend him, despite every risk taken to spare his life. He could not lose his rank anymore, but his station and the noble standing of his family, as a whole, were different stories...

"We'll stay here and keep Yama-jii busy." Kyoraku chuckled.

Walking away with Ukitake and Hitsugaya, he left Ichigo to follow Byakuya with Shizuka, the tunnel having already been set to take them as close to Urahara's shop as possible. By then, Byakuya had some idea of where they were taking the Espada and the girl, and acted upon it.

Yet, the way he saw Ulquiorra watching Shizuka was... something like the way he knew he'd once looked upon Hisana. He had done something right, but... had he made that wrong up to his dead wife's memory? He would pay a visit to her grave that night, though she never spoke to him when he did. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking, yet he could feel her there, sometimes.

Upon exiting the tunnel, Ichigo led them through the short series of back streets to Urahara's shop. The former Taichō, by then, was already awaiting them in the cellar, as Tessai pointed out once they'd arrived. Moving down into the desert beneath the shop, Ichigo now cast his eyes upon the wooden pillars where Urahara had once opened the Garganta for him. Within moments, he found himself looking again into the black vortex. It always amazed him that Urahara could open the Garganta, despite being a Shinigami. Byakuya wordlessly observed the formation of the Garganta. There was certainly no turning back now.

"...We shall take them to the edge of the fortress. From there, it is best for us to leave them, lest we come upon the other Espada, or Aizen Sousuke himself.'

Once the path was clear, he took hold of Ulquiorra's arm, pulling him through the portal. Nodding Ichigo followed, leaving it to Ulquiorra to guide them through the tunnel, not wishing to end up in the middle of nowhere as it had happened before.

Once there, he set Shizuka down and stepped back, while the girl rushed to Ulquiorra's side so Byakuya could regain his arm.

"Come see me when you're stronger." Ichigo smiled to Shizuka, before his gaze trailed to Ulquiorra. "And you... take good care of her. I'll fight you some other day."

Without another word he turned his back on the fortress, walking back to the still open tunnel. Byakuya leaned Ulquiorra against the wall to let him rest there, since he knew the Espada would require the support. Ulquiorra gave no reply to Ichigo, and the now former Rokubantai Taichō said nothing to him. Following Ichigo back to the World of the Living, they left the two in the silence of Hueco Mundo. Mere moments after the Garganta had closed behind Byakuya, the faint buzz of a Sonido resounded around them, revealing Grimmjow a few steps away.

"You've really outdone yourself, batty boy." he chuckled.

Motioning Shizuka away he reached to Ulquiorra to sustain him, doing a somewhat better job than Byakuya since he was taller.

"To be captured by Shinigami and live... that's pretty big."

Blinking at his words, Shizuka suddenly realized that Aizen had known all along what had happened.

"...Grimmjow. Take Shizuka... to Aizen-sama. I can... no longer protect her."

His arm then cracked somewhat, dust falling from the wound. Ulquiorra was dying, but to him that was fine... he had succeeded in getting her back that far, regardless of methods. Somewhat taken aback by that, Grimmjow snarled lightly.

"As if he's gonna let you die... come here, kid."

Grasping Shizuka's wrist with his free hand, he pulled both of them in his Sonido. Within moments they were before the throne room, slight sounds of voices revealing that all the Espada were gathered there with Aizen. Upon entering, he released the girl while Aizen turned his gaze to them, along with the other eight Espada.

"Ulquiorra..." he smiled in his usual gentle manner.

Raising his hand somewhat, he motioned the others to leave, Grimmjow releasing his fellow Espada before joining the others in the hallway. Ulquiorra's senses were unable to keep up with the Sonido, though soon, he found himself before Aizen, standing with what little strength he had left.

"...I... failed you, and cannot... give you my final report. Long live... Aizen-sama..."

Then, starting at his fingertips, his arm began to dissolve. Finally unable to hold back her tears anymore, Shizuka rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She'd heard from Ichigo what a Hollow's death looked like.

"You can't die... please..."

Seemingly pondering for a moment, Aizen finally moved to his feet reaching into his kosode while he descended the steps toward them.

"Shizuka, please leave us." he said softly, though his tone admitted no refusal.

Catching that note in his voice, the girl reluctantly released Ulquiorra, swallowing her sobs and leaving the hall.

"So he's dying..." Halibel muttered once she'd seen the girl's expression.

Oddly enough, she felt rather saddened by that prospect, since Ulquiorra truly was a rarity amidst Hollows.

In that moment, Ulquiorra had leaned to her and yet, when she parted, he found himself left only to Aizen. Was that punishment? He had nothing left to resist or even speak to defend himself. As if he would have tried, anyway... finally withdrawing his hand from the kosode, Aizen revealed the Hogyoku resting in his palm.

"You have proven yourself as my most loyal subject many times, Ulquiorra. I would trust no other to keep Shizuka alive."

Even as he spoke, the Hogyoku awoke in his hand casting white reiatsu tentacles around the Espada's body, restoring his own reiatsu to normal levels. Withdrawing within moments, the Hogyoku then returned to its slumber, leaving Ulquiorra to restore his body by himself.

"You may go rest for now."

With that, the Shinigami turned his back to him, returning to his throne while he tucked away the Hogyoku once more. Ulquiorra gazed after Aizen, watching him after the Hougyoku had finished its work.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama..."

He then stepped back and out of the room, lumbering off toward his tower, his stride exhausted and clumsy. He was still lacking his arm, but it would gradually regenerate, as it was doing now. Almost instantly all eyes turned to him, his fellow Espada staring at Ulquiorra as though he was a ghost.

Somewhat hesitant about walking past Nnoitra, Shizuka finally bit her lips and ran along the hallway to catch up to him. Taking his arm to sustain him, she watched as his wounds slowly began to heal due to his reiatsu returning to normal levels. Ulquiorra did feel his strength returning, though it didn't halt his lightheadedness. Now, when someone grabbed him, his eyes darted to Shizuka.

"...As long as you are alive... I have no regrets."

Lowering her gaze, she merely tightened the grip on his arm a bit, leading him to his tower. Once inside she moved to sit him on the bed, before closing and locking the door. Since they hadn't retrieved his shirt or boots, she only needed to remove his Zanpakutō, leaning it against the wall. But his wounds needed to be cleansed in order to heal properly.

"You need a bath after you rest. I'll... I'll help you."

Had she truly said that without even blushing? After he rested, he wondered what sort of condition he would be in. He imagined he would be... reasonably well, given his ability for regeneration, but for some reason, he found himself wanting to accept her care... Ulquiorra would do that.

"Very well..."

Now, he laid back, watching the ceiling before his heart quivered, and he sighed. Were feelings truly supposed to hurt...?

"...Shizuka."

Blinking lightly at his tone, she turned to him. Walking to the bed she settled on her knees next to it, leaning against its side to watch him.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

Only half aware of her actions, she reached to trail the back of her fingers along his cheek, briefly eyeing his wounded torso and arms. He locked eyes with her. He found that he felt... quite different for her, now, or at the most, far more strongly for the girl.

"Rest with me..."

* * *

><p>Awww Ulqui almost died! D: But at least he's okay now and it looks like he's starting to remember some things. I wonder how it's gonna go between them from now on O.O But look forward to the next chapter, and reviews are much appreciated. :)<p> 


	9. The face of seduction

I know you've been waiting for this chapter... at least I hope you have. xD Anyway, this is an M rated one so those underage shoo! I mean it... e.e

Also, I was kinda mean with this story, so I split this chapter into two separate ones. So you'll have to stew in anticipation for the second part of their... play time ;D

P.S. Every _Bleach_ character belongs to Kubo-san. :3

* * *

><p><strong>9. The face of seduction<strong>

It didn't... seem like a bad thing for him to ask it of her. Widening her eyes for a moment, Shizuka finally felt her cheeks warming up a bit. Still, she nodded and moved to her feet, walking to the other side of his bed and crawling onto it to lie at his side. She was rather exhausted herself, but she wanted to watch over him as long as she could before giving into sleep. Ulquiorra briefly observed her before he turned toward her. Then, his green eyes closed. He didn't touch her... instead, he just found something soothing in Shizuka's presence there. There was something so... tender about her, so beautiful.

For some time she merely watched him in silence. She dared not touch him, for fear of disturbing his sleep, but she wanted that so much. Finally she fell asleep as well, though her body did move by itself during that time and soon she was all cuddled up against his chest, deeply locked in slumber. Ulquiorra slept for many hours. By the time he had awakened, he didn't open his eyes, but instead scented the air, affectionately holding Shizuka in two arms, instead of just one. There was something so... right about it.

Still asleep, with her hair sprawled out onto the silky black pillow, Shizuka was now curled up against him, her forehead pressing lightly against his chest. Her soft, shallow breathing pace made it clear that she was fully relaxed. Even her dreams had been peaceful for once, after such a long time of having nightmares because of Nnoitra.

Ulquiorra eyed her beautiful strands after parting his eyelids, watching how they pooled, curled and shone against the artificial sunlight from outside. Then, leaning away, he watched her face. He found himself whispering to her.

"I will... protect you."

It was no longer just for Aizen... it was for him, just the same. Shizuka was the first person who had ever meant anything to him, in that sense... with a soft sigh, the girl's body reflexively followed Ulquiorra's when he moved away. What woke her, however, was her nose hitting his Hierro which had returned to its usual texture by then. Startling she blinked a couple of times to clear the haze in her eyes, before finally her gaze zoned in on his pale chest and the faint traces of wounds left on it, as well as the black tattoo on his left pectoral muscle. Ulquiorra silently gazed down upon her.

"...Did you rest well?"

Despite his gentle intentions, his voice was the same as ever. Even then... he continued to acknowledge every good thing on the list of what that woman was. Looking upward, she blushed slightly when her gaze met his. He'd been awake? For how long? Had she awakened him when she'd moved in her sleep? Her train of questions was only interrupted when her brain perceived the fact that he was holding her. Holding her... was it just a dream? But it seemed so vivid.

"Yes." she answered almost as a whisper.

He didn't say anything to her reply. Yet Ulquiorra didn't release her, either. The heart in his chest that was indeed an organ in his body, began to slightly race at their eye contact. It had previously just been something that was... there. But now it ached. It felt things...

"We... we should get those wounds cleaned up."

In truth she had no idea what she was saying. She'd always felt that his eyes were endlessly deep, but it was the first time she'd really gotten lost in them. She dared not move... not even breathe... for fear that she would wake up from that dream.

"...I am fine. My reiatsu is too strong for anything to survive within me..."

He always suppressed it around her, but once past his skin, nothing was guaranteed. That was namely aimed at microorganisms. For once, Ulquiorra didn't feel empty... that was the sensation that he was focused on now, aside from the feelings of holding her and watching her eyes.

"You still need a warm bath to relax."

For a brief moment she got the odd feeling that she was trying to lure him into getting naked with her. Despite its short presence, that thought did add a new spark to her blush. He did not say anything to agree or dispute that, since he knew Aizen preferred his servants to be clean.

"Yes..."

Reluctantly, he parted from Shizuka, slipping to the bottom of the bed frame. Pushing the button would result in his bed sliding aside, the steam from the spring billowing up. Sitting up Shizuka trailed a hand through her raven hair, trying to buy a few more moments so she could muster enough courage to bathe with him. It wasn't as if she'd been with too many men even while alive, thus her shyness was still evident. But the traces of blood left on his pale skin made what little wounds he had left look a lot worse than they actually were... and her mind just couldn't settle down seeing him like that.

Moving to his feet Ulquiorra pulled his sash off. Due to the looseness of his hakama by themselves, they simply fell around his feet. Fully exposed, he remained casual, due to lacking any of the inhibitions of humans. Trying her best not to turn red as a lobster at the sight of his nude body, Shizuka merely focused on removing her own clothes. But that familiar tension in her groin was undeniable... she was getting aroused. Inwardly shaking her head to drive away that thought, she took a bit of time in undressing so as to gather her courage, her shyness now preventing her from even looking at him.

Ulquiorra turned his gaze upon Shizuka as she disrobed. Was she planning on going with him? It was strange, considering how in the past, she'd been so adamant about his not seeing her naked. Yet, his eyes now trailed her exposed curves... pulling away his concentration on her body wasn't an easy task.

Finally dropping the last of her clothes on his bed, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I... think you're going to... need to help me down."

She wasn't about to just jump in the water after all, but still she felt rather bad about asking him to carry her when he was still recovering, even if it would be just for a few moments. Ulquiorra watched her for a moment, before he approached her. Lifting her up to cradle her in his arms, his heart skipped in his chest at the feeling of skin against skin. Then making use of his Sonido, he arrived in the water without a large splash, setting Shizuka down in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, she finally lowered her arms. Why did his wounds have to be on his chest, to force him to face her while she helped him clean himself? Regardless of that thought, however, she found that she did enjoy the feeling... at least she knew for sure that Ulquiorra would never even think about raping her or even so much as touching her in any weird way without her permission.

By now, Ulquiorra had managed to change his focus toward the wall, idly standing in the spring. Of course, he was cleansing his lower body, leaving his chest, back and arms to Shizuka. Really, despite being naked in the bath with her, he wasn't thinking much of sex. Less of his body was involved in the experience, than his mind.

Reaching to him she gently began to remove the stitches that Mayuri's men had applied onto his wounds. To her relief the skin was now healing almost instantly, proof that his body was returning to its normal state. Yet her gaze trailed up to his face again and again... he wasn't even looking at her anymore. Apparently he truly lived up to his Hollow trait, which was a complete lack of feelings.

When he saw her look up on his face, the Cuatra Espada observed her visage. Already finished with cleansing his lower body, all he had to do was watch her. Yet... he found himself wanting to touch her, albeit just her face, for the moment. He did wonder... why was she so different from Tia, that he could not treat her with the same impartial, dismissive nature?

Lowering her eyes just one instant before their gazes met again, Shizuka now reached for a clean cloth set upon the edge of the spring, dipping it in water and soaping it before she ever so gently began to clean his wounds. She imagined that the places where his wounds were still visible were still sore or at least sensitive and she didn't want to inflict any more pain upon his body.

His pale body was unmoving, though Ulquiorra did still breathe as he took in the sight of her in silence. It didn't really bother him... the physical pains he had experienced up until then, still did not compare to the nature of the despair he had known for all of his life as a Hollow. Now, he could understand why he'd been swarmed by the others of his own kind... Hollows were not indebted to one another. They could save each other one moment, and then slay that same one the very next second. But why had that curvy, beautiful woman of brilliantly shining, black strands, been betrayed by her protectors?

It took a moment for her brain to register the fact that her free hand had somehow found its way to his waist, now resting there. Why in the world was she acting as though Ulquiorra was her lover? He was a Hollow... he had no feelings and most likely he never would feel anything toward her. As far as she knew, Hollows were unable to remember feelings, even if some probably longed for that.

Ulquiorra watched her, giving neither objection nor encouragement, for the moment. Then, he realized a certain... tension. It wasn't anything great or noticeable yet, but it was his member, gradually awakening from her touches of his frame and the sight of hers. Finally giving in to her instinctual urges, Shizuka leaned to place a kiss on his tattooed number, her hands at the same time moving to gently wash his back. She would have liked to say it was the steam getting to her, but she knew it wasn't. It was her own, rational decision... she would most likely be turned down, hopefully not in a violent manner, but somewhere in her heart there still was a small bud of hope that he wouldn't refuse her.

Ulquiorra contemplated that. Was that how humans gave affection? Perhaps he would try it, out of curiosity if not for any other reason... since her head was still tilted, he leaned forward, placing a tender kiss on Shizuka's neck, hands sliding against her sides and behind her back to pull her close. Blinking at that, Shizuka looked up to his face, her eyes slightly widened in awe. Due to his action, however, her body now leaned against his and the feel of her breasts pressing on his chest only further enticed her. Her mind blanked completely for a brief moment when she felt his kiss, the pleasure rolling down her spine reminding her of something Ichigo had told her... whenever someone died, they gained a new body. So... did that mean she was a virgin again?

Feeling her leaning to him and her breasts against him, Ulquiorra's gaze settled upon hers. As of now, his hands caressed her back without thought, before sliding against her hips and resting there. With a failed attempt at swallowing the knot in her throat, Shizuka now leaned upward, her lips brushing past his chin then against his own lips, before locking together in a soft kiss. She was still a bit hesitant, but the fact that he hadn't made any attempt to refuse her, somewhat boosted her confidence, urging her to go further and further.

Briefly freezing and taking in the feeling of it, he allowed it to continue, even slipping ever so slightly deeper into that kiss with Shizuka as he held her against muscles covered by flesh of pure white, made slick with water. Though he wasn't aware of it, himself, Ulquiorra was revealing a mild but growing hunger for her, in their encounter. Now, he could feel his erection pressed against her, due to his increasing desire.

Blinking at that feeling, Shizuka felt her cheeks warming up even more. Yet her body reacted by itself, her hips now moving forward to press against his, thus adding a bit of teasing pressure to his member. For once she was grateful to her knowledge in that area, since she wasn't sure Ulquiorra would remember what making love was like after all those centuries spent as a Hollow.

Feeling the warmth of her groin against his own, Ulquiorra cooperated with her motions. He had the basic idea of sex, fortunately... he could give her that much, but for now, he aligned their sexes with a calculated motion, rubbing directly against Shizuka's folds with his quickly hardening member. Already, she'd earned a sigh of pleasure from him. Tensing her leg muscles, she gently pressed them together, adding more friction to his motions so as to only further arouse him.

She had to wonder, however, if a Hollow truly could remember feelings. According to Ichigo, Shinigami considered that to be impossible. Well... she was going to prove them wrong. She wanted that belief to be wrong; otherwise it meant that her feelings for Ulquiorra would never be matched by his. And that was a dreadful prospect for her. Ulquiorra softly held Shizuka to him, enjoying the cooperative motions of their bodies, as well as prolonging their kiss. There was something about her taste, her body that made him want more than that. But, he'd never been one to rush a good thing...

Finally abandoning the cloth, she now trailed her hands up his back. The feel of his skin healing right under her fingertips made her smile for a brief moment. Using her own lips to part his as well, she now slyly moved her tongue into his mouth trying to lure him into copying her. It was amazing... his taste alone was dazzling, and Shizuka felt a bit lightheaded from that.

He, of course, went along with that, so as to learn more and more from her. With his tongue sliding into her mouth, he pushed against hers. Then came the feeling, gaining strength... lust. It was such a rush that it made him act on instinct, wet hands sliding down to her rump and grasping it in both palms.

Holding back a smile, she briefly pressed her tongue against his, before allowing it to slide along and around his. In spite of her arousal, she kept a somewhat playful shade to that kiss, to show him that what she wanted wasn't a bad thing. Blinking in surprise when he groped her, she barely held back her startled moan. After all, she couldn't tell if he remembered or even knew what a woman's moans sounded like... and she didn't want him to think he was hurting her, even though his grasp was somewhat more powerful than it needed to be. But she imagined it had already been hard enough for him to hold back as it was, without his physical urges clouding his mind.

Ulquiorra corrected his grip after a second, since he realized that it was likely too much, considering how he was squeezing her in his hands. Since all of it was such unfamiliar territory, he only matched Shizuka's intensity in the kiss, allowing the woman to show him more, rather than dominating her, despite every urge. Yet, by now, his erection was at full size against her well toned stomach, rubbing against it whilst his chest unintentionally teased her nipples.

Prolonging the kiss for just a few more moments, Shizuka then slowly pulled back, moving to kiss along his right cheek until she reached his ear.

"We should get out of the water first." she whispered.

If she was indeed going to lose her virginity again, it would hurt and she wasn't planning to stand through that. What's more, even if his wounds were healing fast he was still recovering and he surely was going to be exhausted afterwards. The bed was their best choice for now...

* * *

><p>BWAHAHAHA now you have to wait for the second part :D I love being ebil :3 But on a more serious note, reviews are highly appreciated and they don't even take long to write :)<p> 


	10. Kill me softly

I know it's been kinda long, but here it is... the chapter you've all been waiting for xD Joke aside, enjoy :)

P.S. Every _Bleach_ character belongs to Kubo-san.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Kill me softly...<strong>

Ulquiorra listened to her voice, lifting up Shizuka's body to rest against his, her feet leaving the floor. Then came a few steps, until he stood on the upward slope that was the wall. With a short buzz, he appeared beside his bed, lying her down and moving over her, on his hands and knees. After settling like that, he kissed along her cheek and down to the woman's neck, the tip of his tongue taunting her smooth, sweet skin.

Once he'd laid her on the bed, Shizuka silently watched him move over her, her fingertips brushing past his chest for a moment before he leaned down to her. Bringing one hand to rest onto his neck, she slid her fingers in his hair gingerly stroking the back of his neck. A soft sigh escaped her and she bit her lips in pleasure at his kisses.

A shudder came over him at the touch on the back of his neck. It was... sensitive for him, it seemed. Maneuvering his form, Ulquiorra found himself doing the one thing he knew to do from there: grasping his swollen member and guiding it against her folds, then pushing inside. His eyes widened at the feeling that spread outward from his groin as he penetrated and buried himself inside Shizuka, causing him to gasp.

Upon feeling his shudder, Shizuka smiled somewhat, leaning her cheek against the smooth texture of his helmet. Her body tensed in anticipation when she felt his hand brushing past her abdomen on its way to his member, then in pain at his rather rough entry. To her credit she didn't utter a single sound, even though she hadn't been aroused enough yet and her inner walls were somewhat dry.

Closing her eyes she exhaled a soft sigh, still stroking along the back of his neck almost soothingly. She couldn't ask Ulquiorra to be gentle after all... he didn't remember what it meant to be gentle. Even with her eyelids closed, however, a couple of tears escaped along her cheeks due to the sharpness of the pain which, fortunately, was already subsiding by now.

Having taken away her virginity, he wiped her tears with a tender hand before starting to gingerly thrust into her tight warmth, suppressing a moan until it was little more than a sigh. Yet, he imagined there was some pain involved with entry, and didn't stop for that sole reason. It was supposed to feel good, and for him it did, but what mattered more was that it felt just as good, or better, for her. The lack of moisture didn't bother him, but then again, his erection was working to correct that by dripping out fluids to create a coating of lubricant between their sexes.

Shizuka was so taken aback by his gentle demeanor that she found herself unable to hold back a soft moan anymore. Setting her blue eyes upon him, she reached to grasp his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. A loving smile blossomed on her lips even though her alluring moans now fell against his lips at the same rhythm with his pace. Since she'd been rather dry, she could almost feel his fluids dripping inside her, her own body now working with his to make her walls slick enough for the discomfort to die out, leaving room only to pleasure.

He returned the grasp with all of the softness he could muster, though as she moistened, Ulquiorra pushed deeper inside, until he found himself bumping and rubbing against her cervix. Even as he did that, he kept eye contact with her. He would've done it with no one else... though he did not smile, he audibly moaned at last. He so much wanted to not have to hold back, but if he did with her what he wanted and how, Shizuka wouldn't survive.

The mere thought that he could indeed be gentle when he wished to, kept her smile alive even when she kissed the back of his hand. She could tell that he was holding back, by the way his hand had tensed when he'd returned her grasp. She imagined that he could probably kill her, even without meaning to, if he truly lost his focus and self restraint. For a moment she wondered if it had been the right decision to lure him into sleeping with her. Wasn't it just all the more torturous for him to have to hold back even from pleasure? His enticing moan would have normally made her think that he was enjoying it... but was he really?

Soon, he gave a grunt of pleasure, before leaning to Shizuka and rolling, placing her on top. Perhaps she could set a better pace than his. She was enjoying it, or so it appeared, but he couldn't read her mind. Reaching up with his newly freed hand, Ulquiorra stroked her cheek, digits sifting through her beautiful hair. Blinking at their new position, Shizuka then leaned down to kiss his chin before pulling away from his hand to sit up.

Apparently he was willing to let her lead for now, though it was natural since he had no memories of making love. Setting his hands onto her thighs, she slowly began to move her hips upward, tightening her folds' grip on his member gradually. Once she'd reached the point where only the head was still inside her, she moved down at the same pace, now gradually loosening around him, though that wasn't so much different since she was rather smaller than him.

Ulquiorra's eyes observed her every curve as she adapted to the change of control. Then, with his hands tenderly set on her thighs, he began rubbing them as she gripped and pumped him. Letting his eyes trail up, they stopped on her breasts before going up to her face, a sigh of pleasure leaving him, as well as her name.

"...Shizuka..."

She was so willing to please him, and she had the perfect body and voice for raising his pleasure... leaning down she reached to stroke his cheek for a brief moment. A soft smile curved her lips before she leaned back again, shifting to a slightly faster pace. At least he didn't need feelings for his body to feel pleasure. She still remembered the day she'd convinced him to tell her of his life as a Hollow. And since then she'd wanted so much to at least give him pleasure, and receive the same from him if he couldn't return any other feeling.

As she did that, he began to thrust up, keeping pace with her and poking her cervix, even still. His breath had slightly quickened, but now, he watched her breasts as they bounced, since that didn't require much force. He was so curious... letting his hands slide up her thighs and stomach, they cupped her breasts, his palms moving over Shizuka's nipples.

A bit startled by his motions, Shizuka exhaled a soft moan. She smiled again when his hands touched her breasts, setting her own hands over his, her fingers gingerly trailing along his arms. Her folds tightened out of reflex at that new stimulation, aiding him in going deeper inside. She would have wished that he didn't have to hold back, but she was weak... so weak that she truly felt unworthy of him.

"You are so... beautiful..."

It was all he could say, at that moment. Yet, when she sucked him in, he felt her cervix starting to yield. So, that wasn't her physical limit? He could go deeper? Maybe it would feel even better for her, if he did... with a slightly harder push than his average thrust, he filled her womb with the head of his size, still giving himself to her folds, but minding his applied force.

Gasping at that unfamiliar sensation, she lowered her hips, stopping for a few moments. The pleasure that had crashed on her all of a sudden had made her head spin. She'd never imagined he could go _that_ deep. Her body warned her of a fast approaching orgasm, but still she resumed the motions of her hips. She wasn't willing to stop, anyway, until he reached his peak as well.

Though she had stopped, Ulquiorra was still going, roughly breathing but slightly increasing his pace. To reflect his depth and speed, his groin started to lightly slap against hers, causing her to bounce up and down without any involvement on her part at all. Then, his pleasure took a slightly odd turn... it felt as if it would tear its way out of him without any further warning.

It didn't take long for Shizuka's body to reach climax due to that pace. Not even covering her mouth did much to muffle her ecstatic scream, her nails almost breaking on his Hierro when she trailed them down his abdomen. She'd almost forgotten what an orgasm felt like since she hadn't had sex in quite some time; not to mention that her new body was still quite sensitive due to the fact that it was going through its first climax ever.

He couldn't feel that scratching, though he somewhat wished to, but he felt her womb and inner walls clench and flutter around him. Then, that scream... oh, that scream! Letting go of her breasts so that he wouldn't squeeze them too hard, Ulquiorra's muscles tensed. With a weakened, almost pathetic moan due to the raw feeling, he too lost control of his body. It had been his first orgasm... ever. As such, the force of his expelled fluids caused a spurting sound inside of her, the Cuatra Espada continuing to fill Shizuka.

A small bulge soon formed on her lower abdomen due to her slender appearance, when her womb expanded to contain all of his seed. Heaving for breath she leaned forward, almost falling onto him. In turn that caused her weight to put pressure on her womb, his seed almost exploding out of her. Lowering her forehead onto his chest she closed her eyes while allowing her lungs and body to settle down, though she couldn't resist kissing his pale skin.

As she kissed his flesh, now glowing from sweat instead of water, his orgasm faded away. Even as he wrapped his arms around Shizuka, he affectionately caressed her back. There was something he wanted to say... something that was figuratively burning a hole in him, and yet, the words simply would not come.

His affections made her look to him in awe for a few moments... but his expression was just as unreadable as always. So much so that Shizuka wished she could have read minds. Shaking off that silly thought, she offered him a soft smile, reaching to trail a finger along his cheek over the teal line adorning his skin, following the finger with her gaze.

"I can't even imagine what sort of pain turned you into a Hollow." she said in thought, before even realizing she'd spoken that out loud.

Ulquiorra took a moment to think of it, before shaking his head.

"...I cannot remember."

Even then, he wasn't letting go of Shizuka. He enjoyed the feeling of her body against his own, her interior muscles resting around his member. Slightly startled by his voice, she looked back to his eyes and shook her head with a little smile.

"I'm sorry... I talk about the silliest things sometimes. It doesn't matter that you're a Hollow... you're a wonderful man."

For a moment she felt her cheeks warming up somewhat. Had she really said that to his face? His eyes moved fully to hers, as he processed her words. Instead of saying anything to her, he ever so tenderly squeezed her closer, their lips meeting with all of the feelings that were indeed there, but simply were not to be spoken by the Espada.

Moving slightly upward, Shizuka wrapped her arms around his neck, adding a faint note of hunger and desire to their kiss. Even though her body was satisfied for now, she wanted him to know that he was indeed desired and needed by her. Her mind was so caught up in that thought that it barely even noticed the brief, dull pain crossing her body from head to toe like a short electrical impulse.

Ulquiorra himself had not taken notice of any changes in her, yet. He was too concentrated on their kiss, and though he gave it the same intent she had, he added on a tender push, again spreading her around him. Then, it came to him... a small increase in her reiatsu?

Along with the pleasure spike from his thrust came another pang of pain, somewhat more powerful than the last. Tearing her mind away from the pleasure, she gently broke the kiss, lightly grasping her shoulder where the muscle was now a bit sore even though the pain had died out for the moment. When she broke the kiss with her face contorted in pain, Ulquiorra's eyes immediately opened, his bodily motions halting.

"Shizuka... is something wrong?"

Then, he sensed it. Had his reiatsu somehow mixed with hers...? Smiling at him she released her shoulder, in favor of stroking his cheek.

"It's nothing... I think I worked a bit too hard to please you." she said somewhat jokingly.

Leaning to him she placed a soft, brief kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry..."

Yet despite her words, she had to admit she was somewhat worried. She'd never been in pain without a reason before, so why now? It couldn't have been just her muscles, she'd felt that pain down to the very core of her bones. Ulquiorra listened to her, before softly pressing to the kiss. As much as he wanted to believe her, he could sense what was going on. Was she about to die in his arms? If so, he would make certain that it was as comfortable a death as possible, even if that meant finishing her off when the pain became unbearable...

Wrapping her arms around him again, Shizuka eagerly delved into the kiss. It wasn't long before the pain surged again, with more power than before. It made her press her nails against his Hierro, her muscles tensing while tears escaped in between her closed eyelids. But she didn't break the kiss anymore... it didn't matter what happened to her body, so long as her heart was his.

Ulquiorra had begun to deduce her plan, and though it deeply pained him, he agreed to give her what was pretty much her final request of him. He sank like a rock in water into that kiss, but kept his touches and embraces gentle, otherwise. He so wanted to break away and say those words to her, but as it stood, her body could fail at any time. What if he severed the kiss, just to have her die before he could finish speaking?

Pushing against the bedding with her hand she leaned back to sit up again, that time pulling him along. The thought of death had occurred to her as well. Once they were both seated she pressed close to him, willing to feel as much of him as she could. She only broke the kiss when the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Swallowing it she leaned to kiss his cheek and along his neck to hide the thin strand of crimson liquid that had snaked its way down her chin.

She felt like crying, but bit back her sobs, favoring a chain of kisses to his pale skin instead. The particular locations of her pain now told her that some of her organs were bleeding. At least if she was going to die, it would be the best death she could have thought of.

"I love you..." she whispered soothingly in his ear.

When he saw the damage to her body for himself via the bleeding, a severe frown crossed his face.

"Shh... I will end it."

It was all he said now, as he pulled back his hand, making enough room between them that it would not compromise the bit of force that it took him to push through. Then, Ulquiorra's hand was thrust forward with precision toward her solar plexus, at the bottom center of her rib cage.

* * *

><p>Uh, oh... so apparently the human body isn't made to withstand such reiatsu. Apparently... ;) You'll find out what happens in the next chapter. Till then be patient xD And as always, reviews are much appreciated.<p> 


	11. Becoming normal

Wow I took a lot longer than two weeks as break o.O I'm sorry for the wait, but here's the chapter you've been waiting for. I'm glad to see people got so worked up over the thought of Shizuka dying. It shows how much they took to liking her. But enough chit chat... enjoy and review please! :D

P.S. Every _Bleach_ character belongs to Kubo-san. :)

* * *

><p><strong>11. Becoming normal<strong>

Smiling softly she closed her eyes, her chin still resting on his shoulder while her hand gently stroke the back of his neck. Dying at his hands, after all, was infinitely better than a slow, painful death. Moments passed and finally she opened her eyes, aiming to ask him what held him back. Yet when her body moved slightly forward, she understood... his hand hadn't gone through her. Had he not used force at all, or had he merely stopped at the last moment, being unable to kill her?

Ulquiorra found himself stopped by... a Hierro? She was no Hollow... how did she have a Hierro? He was skeptical, but it couldn't be denied, since he'd felt and seen it for himself.

"Shizuka... are you still in pain?"

That, of course, would mean the difference between another, stronger attempt at impaling her, and simply dressing the both of them so they could go report to Aizen...

"I think... I'm better now..."

She could feel her senses sharpening to the point where she _felt_ her organs healing. Her reiatsu spiked upward though it didn't decrease anymore, instead becoming more like Ulquiorra's. Her body was apparently not breaking, it was merely changing. Even as she spoke her hair grew longer... long enough to cover her bare rump, something similar to a pair of horns now protruding her scalp at the top of her head.

He felt relief welling up within himself, though astonishment came to his face as she changed.

"Shi... zuka..."

She wasn't dying, but she was becoming a Hollow... and a strong one... before his very eyes. They could stay together, he hoped, since he didn't know how Aizen would react to that. Finally leaning back from him, she gave him a look somewhere in between fright and curiosity. But it seemed he had no answer for her that time... her flesh cracked around the hole in her chest, yet along with her blood that spilled out from the wounds, came a black reiatsu with a faint greenish shade, before the muscle and skin there healed without any trace. She barely had enough time to move off him when black fur covered the lower half of her breasts, a thin strand of it trailing down her abdomen to her groin which it covered in the form of panties.

"What... what's happening... to me?"

"You are becoming a Hollow... you apparently could not undergo the change without a catalyst. I gave you that catalyst."

He locked eyes with her as he said that. It was there, for once... happiness. Hope. She was frightened, he could tell, but his hand moved to her cheek, stroking it soothingly to settle her down.

Narrowing her eyes in thought for a moment, she then felt her cheeks warming up again.

"You mean... I had to sleep with you... to become a Hollow?"

Apparently her personality and memory had remained unchanged, a thing she was most grateful for.

"There may have been some other method... but that is the one that succeeded. We should bathe, dress, and go visit Aizen-sama."

Yes, bathe, considering they smelled as if they'd rolled into a little ball and sexed each other senseless for about a day... he knew that wouldn't be a pleasant addition to their respective presences.

"I'd rather smell like this than stink of wet fur." she said trailing her fingers over the soft black strand that crossed her abdomen.

At some point, however, she felt something rubbing against her ass. When she reached back she was startled by the feeling of something thin and... alive? She nearly jumped into Ulquiorra's arms, though she tilted her head somewhat at the sight of what looked like a thin, leathery black tail sprawled out onto the sheets.

"I... have a tail?" she blinked grasping it and examining the texture while she now leaned against his chest.

Ulquiorra tipped his head to the side as he looked her over, analyzing her.

"...It would seem that you've become the same as I. That is similar to my true form..."

He wouldn't tell her too much about it, beyond that. Yet, that meant that she had the potential to grow as strong as him... he would train her, so that she might. That way, Nnoitra would think twice before trying to terrorize and rape her again. Looking up at him she pondered for a moment.

"So... does that mean we can be... mates?"

She'd hesitated in choosing between _mates_ and _lovers_, but in the end the first seemed more appropriate since they weren't human. Somewhat smiling at that thought, she leaned up to kiss his jaw line. He nearly blinked at the idea, before giving his response.

"...Yes. I would have you as my mate."

It was all he'd said as he wrapped his arms around her, taking the chance to hold her just a bit more firmly than her delicate human body would have allowed him. Besides, as strong as she was now, the same amounts of pressure would most likely not even register against her Hierro.

Offering him the next smile she settled her arms around his waist, in an embrace that would have shattered a human's bones, but to him would only feel firm enough to let him know she still wanted him, regardless of her changes. Ulquiorra could feel it... he'd almost smiled. Almost. But, maybe Aizen could wait...

Now, he laid Shizuka down, resting on top of her to press their bodies together and cuddle with her. Brushing away the dried blood from her chin with his hand, the Cuatra Espada passionately kissed her. Saying the word _love_ was a challenge for him, but showing her that it was indeed there, took no effort at all.

Smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing into the kiss. Finally he didn't have to hold back when touching her... he could do it relaxed, knowing that he couldn't hurt her anymore, unless he wished to. As if heeding her unspoken desire, the fur molded into what looked like liquid reiatsu which retreated inside her body, leaving her skin exposed for him.

The feeling of that fur disappearing into her and leaving only flesh, created a spark of desire in him that reflected in their locked lips. She tasted so good, and best of all, his anxiety was indeed gone, which meant one thing... if they ended up mating again, he was going to pound Shizuka like he had wanted, but could not, before.

Spreading her legs underneath him, she brushed her inner thighs against his hips before setting the soles of her feet on his rump, gently massaging the muscles there. She had wanted him to show her just what it meant to mate an Arrancar, and her intuition told her she was going to get exactly what she wanted that time around. Feeling his groin pressed to hers, he rubbed his testicles slightly against her slit, careful due to the sensitive nature of that part of his body. Ulquiorra supported himself with one hand then, extending the other to caress her cheek without interrupting the interaction of their lips.

When her folds twitched at the stimulation, Shizuka exhaled a soft moan into his mouth. The hand she'd used to stroke the back of his neck now gently grasped his hair. At the same time she arched her back to tease his chest with her breasts before playfully nibbling, tugging and licking along his lower lip.

As she pulled on his lip, Ulquiorra pressed and rubbed her breasts with his own chest, curving his body against hers to continue massaging her womanhood with his testicles, bringing himself to arousal in the process. When she released his lip from her teeth and began licking at it, he opened his mouth and immediately took in her tongue, taunting it with his own. The thought of pounding her senseless was certainly an aid in the rate at which his erection was growing against her.

Pressing the soles of her feet against his ass, she felt her muscles tensing in pleasure. She willingly abandoned her tongue to him, but at the same time her hips moved upward, trapping his member in between their bodies. Forsaking the pleasure he was giving to her womanhood she lightly began to rub her lower abdomen against his, teasing his member to further arouse him, her skin now slick from the fluids that dripped from his body.

He sighed in pleasure at that, adding slightly to the pressure, so as to bring himself to maximum size even faster. Yet, he was already thinking of new, different ways to please Shizuka... there had to be a few things he could do for her, though he wasn't going to go ask someone else. It was none of their business, what they did in his bed. Even now, their tongues wrestled and twirled, a sound of appreciation for her taste rising from his lungs.

A smile tugged at her lips when she heard his pleasure dripping from his voice. It sent a slight shiver along her spine and made her press even closer to him. Once he was fully erect she reached in between their bodies, her fingers gingerly touching against the tip, becoming tangled in the sticky fluids that now lubricated her skin as well as his member.

When she touched the head it slightly twitched, though he didn't make a sound. Instead, Ulquiorra lifted his chest from hers, allowing his left hand to go for her breast, teasingly brushing her nipple before he palmed the bottom of her breast, raising and playfully squeezing it. The pleasure surged though her body at that, a soft moan escaping her lips into his mouth... apparently her breasts were as sensitive as they'd been even while she'd been alive. Her nails lightly pressed against the head of his member; since he'd taken her by surprise with that, she hadn't yet pulled her hand away.

He gasped in surprise as he felt her nails, but no real pain, and thus leaned back. Based on her reaction, Ulquiorra knew he could get a few moans out of her just by teasing both breasts at once, since he knew she wouldn't dig into his member with those claw like nails... moving his other hand to her previously vacant breast, his palms slid over Shizuka's nipples, then began to massage her.

Feeling her muscles tensing, Shizuka chose to abandon his member for now, in favor of sinking her nails into the sheets. Her head pressed into the pillow, while her back arched pushing her breasts harder against his hands.

"Ul... quiorra..."

For a moment she was astounded by her own voice. Had she really said his name on that lewd tone? She'd never done that before, with any man. His eyes actually gained a gleam at the sound of her voice. It seemed that real pleasure wasn't always given by sexual contact of the penetrative kind... now, as he played with her body, he freed one nipple, replacing the hand that had been over it, with his warm, moistened lips. Tenderly pinching it between his lips, he started to suck on the nipple, the fingertips of his hand moving down her side.

Moaning again, Shizuka actually had to take a moment to keep herself from squirming. Her juices were already overflowing by now and she would've liked nothing better than to have him ramming into her until she passed out. But it was just as important for him to learn about her body. Lowering her gaze to him she couldn't hold back a loving smile, despite her moans, one of her hands moving to slide through his hair.

Ulquiorra's fingertips slid down her hip, crossing her thigh. Rather than pushing into her sex, he allowed his fingers to simply rub along the surface, with a gentle touch. She was so wet... he had to wonder how it would feel to enter her at that moment, but he was focused on experimenting to learn about her, instead of taking refuge in one known method of satisfying her.

Her folds twitched against his fingers, Shizuka's nails lightly pressing against his scalp while the rest of her body tensed a bit more at the new pleasure source while her moans slightly increased in volume. At that rate it wouldn't be long before his fingers became as slick as his member. Lowering one leg she moved her toes to his groin, teasingly sliding them along his shaft to keep his arousal at a constant high.

She would find success in keeping him prepared to enter her, though when he detected the rising pleasure from her, Ulquiorra ceased all action aside from affectionately caressing her foot and moving it aside. Testing her with his tip, he internally smiled before driving himself into her somewhat harshly, gasping at the sensation of doing so. He would experiment more with her next time they made love. For now, resisting her had just proven impossible...

Her eyes widened at his rough entry, a startled moan escaping her lips. He'd almost thrown her right into an orgasm just by entering her, thus it took her a moment to recompose herself. Reaching to him she gently grasped his hands, intertwining their fingers together. Not only did it show her affections toward him, it also helped to keep her from sliding too far against the silky sheets when he would start thrusting. After all she didn't want his member slipping out of her by accident and interrupting their pleasure. His fingers curled to the back of Shizuka's hands, before he shifted closer, so as to firmly lock himself within her folds. Then, he began to slightly moan as he roughly took her, taking full advantage of the fact of her newly empowered body.

"Mm, Shizuka..."

He'd had absolutely no control of those words, but just didn't care... if she was willing to give her body, he was going to enjoy her. Her back arched again when she moaned for him, pushing her chest upward as if to make sure he got a perfect view of her breasts bouncing in time with his thrusts. Her muscles tensed forcing her to press her nails into his hands, while her legs locked around his waist to further ensure that she didn't slide too far away from him.

Each thrust seemed to go deeper and deeper, though that was intentional, on his part. His eyes set on her flawless form, he watched her breasts and other curves, before he glanced upon her visage. Now, however, he slammed against and ultimately through her cervix, impacting against the back of her womb, causing a slap of their groins. With each thrust came more, somewhat louder sounds, since he wasn't taking it easy on his mate that time around.

A sound somewhere between a moan and a scream of pleasure left her lips at that, her folds and inner muscles tightening around him with a force that would have crushed a normal man's member. Her very womb now twitched around the head, her body barely holding back from climaxing. She didn't regret that she'd finally turned into a Hollow because of him... he was worth it and though he'd lost his heart so many centuries before, he made her feel more wanted and needed than any other man she'd ever met.

He let out a moan of his own, a gasp following afterward. By now, he was nearly breathless, and his eyes had darkened with lust, as they did when he wasn't far from his peak. The twitches and movements of her muscles told him that she would release sooner than he would, but Ulquiorra didn't mind. It would just mean that he'd done quite well in pleasuring her, and it would encourage him to do better each time.

Indeed, just a few minutes afterwards Shizuka reached her second orgasm which left her unable to even draw breath for a short while. Her folds now violently throbbed around his member, the muscles massaging it in such a way that it seemed her body was trying to pull him in even deeper, despite the fact that he'd reached the very back of her womb. At the same time, her voice came out with her breath, echoing in his tower when she screamed his name.

He hadn't been ready to let go of his orgasm yet, though something about the combination of her stroking, sucking muscles and her voice threw him well over the edge and ended his ability to speak. His eyes rolled back as he released, that time generally a much better climax that made him tremble even more. When he felt his own seed spraying back against him, Ulquiorra moaned before his body bent to rest atop Shizuka, his arms sliding around her.

* * *

><p>Hmm do you guys think Aizen will let him keep Shizuka? Or will he see her as a threat to his plans, now that she's about as powerful as Ulquiorra himself? Well, you'll just have to wait and see ;D<p> 


End file.
